The Letter
by ericastwilight
Summary: The story all started with a missorted letter, but will it have a happy ending? A holiday present for all my readers.
1. Part One

**The Letter**

 **Summary: The story all started with a missorted letter, but will it have a happy ending?**

* * *

Edward Anthony Cullen was obnoxiously rich and it showed. Not only in the perfectly tailored suits he preferred that cost more than most of his employees' annual salary. It was in his personality, meaning he had none. At least, that was the general consensus among the staff, especially his personal assistant Heidi, and _her_ personal assistant would agree. Most would call him a workaholic, and that included his family. He hadn't visited home in over ten years.

Since he started his company, no one had ever dropped by his office for a visit, leaving many of the office staff pondering if he had any friends. His "relationships" seemed to center around galas and important dinner meetings with clients and rarely lasted any longer than that.

Which was probably why the word around the office was that he _hired_ his dates.

Edward didn't give a damn about rumors and silly office gossip. He was used to being a popular subject, but he rarely gave it any thought. To him, the only opinion he gave a shit about was his own.

It didn't matter that he would be spending the holidays alone again, for the tenth year in a row. His older sister, Alice, tried as she did every year to convince him to fly home to Chicago, to see the family. Their father, a stubborn old man, made excuses as usual about coming out to see him.

Edward believed his father was still angry that he chose to open a company away from home. Their mother had visited, equally hard-headed, determined to not allow their feud to come between her and her child. He knew how hard it was for Alice to fly out with three kids and her husband, but he wouldn't visit as long as his father continued to undermine any of his accomplishments.

" _Why are you so determined to spend the holidays alone?"_

 _Edward sighed, looking out the window of his condo. The beauty of the dark, chilly night reminded him that it only appeared that way so far up in the sky. However, when you took a closer look, the beauty was only skin deep. Under the starry layer, there was betrayal, deceit, and true evil._

" _You know why, Alice." He was beyond his limit of listening to his sister try to guilt him to come home._

" _It was so long ago, Edward."_

 _He closed his eyes, the memories of that dark night fifteen years before were stitched to his eyelids. They'd always be there; no amount of therapy helped the nightmares or allowed him to forget…to move on from the incident._

" _They wouldn't want you to hate Christmas. You_ _ **loved**_ _Christmas growing up."_

" _I was a child then and watching your sister and niece die, does tend to force a teenage punk to grow up." Edward could hear the tears in his sister's soft sigh. He couldn't take much more of it. "Besides, I don't hate Christmas. I do what I can to show my Christmas spirit every year."_

" _You_ _pay_ _someone to show your Christmas spirit. On paper, with checks with a bunch of zeros, you look like Father fucking Christmas. You have crews come to decorate the office, give lavish office parties for your employees, and even give them mandatory paid holiday leave on top bonuses, but take one look at your ice castle in the sky and you might as well be a modern-day, CEO Scrooge."_

 _Edward's patience had snapped, but at least Alice's voice had lost its sadness. "If that will be all, I must be going."_

" _Wait!" she said before he had a chance to end the call. "Look, I'm sorry. All I ask is for you to do one thing this year if you won't come home. Don't ask your assistant to do it for you, either."_

 _He wanted to tell her that his assistant had little time to give toward another project._

" _Or her assistant," Alice was quick to add. "I want you to personally make a child's Christmas wish to come true."_

 _The "no" was on the tip of his tongue._

" _If you do it, I promise to come down after the start of the new year with the kids."_

It was a cheap shot, Edward thought. He loved his niece and nephews, and it had been months since they met up in Florida for a mini vacation together. Marcus, the oldest of the three, called him once a week to discuss his cases for mock trial at his high school. Alyssa often Facetimed him to ask him advice about reading body language, something he was an expert in. Edward was still in denial that it was likely about boys. The youngest, at only six years old, Jayden was growing so fast and already in advance math classes, and a possible piano prodigy.

He missed them.

Edward Anthony Cullen wasn't so heartless after all.

.

.

.

"Have you found a child?" Alice asked as they Skyped, Edward's least favorite method of communication. His assistant often saw him gesturing wildly since talking to his sister made his old habit of talking with his hands more prominent.

 _There's an ounce of personality in him_ , Heidi thought as she noticed her boss from the corner of her eye. He looked angry from where she sat behind her desk, watching his hands go through his hair at the same time. She never knew with whom he talked to in such a manner; she was just glad it wasn't aimed at her.

Edward Cullen in a tirade was never pleasant.

Heidi smiled as one of their newest team members approached with his cart, toting the daily mail and interoffice correspondences. Riley returned the gesture and winked as he dropped the huge stack she'd have to comb through for the next few hours. It would be a long day, she thought, sighing at the sight of the two-foot stack.

"Sorry, Heidi," Riley said with a shrug. "Everyone is trying hard to leave as little work before the holiday weekend." Thanksgiving vacation for most of the staff started on Wednesday and Mr. Cullen usually allowed them to leave a couple of hours early on Tuesday.

"At least it's early today," Heidi stated with a roll of her eyes. "I might just be able to leave by lunch now."

Riley, with his cute dimpled smile, nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I hear you. We were surprised as hell down in the basement. Usually, the mail doesn't arrive until after ten, but it was two hours early today." He offered to pick up another cup of coffee for her in the employee lounge, which she gratefully accepted.

He returned with her coffee, just the way she loved it. How he remembered how she liked it, she wasn't sure. She appreciated it and hoped he'd ask her to lunch again. "Thanks."

Riley ran a hand through his dark curls and tipped his chin up at Edward's door. "Heard the party is supposed to be bigger than ever."

Heidi groaned, barely refraining from hitting her forehead on the table. "I am so happy he agreed to allow me to hire an event coordinator to help this year. There was no way I had time to handle the extra forty guests on top of the potential clients. Why did he decide that he had to entertain new clients and the office staff at the same time?"

"Because I can, Miss Roberts," Edward said, leaning against the doorframe. He enjoyed the way Riley's eyes widened. No one on his staff had any idea that Riley was his nephew, his late sister's Kate and Emmett's oldest. He had concerns about Riley coming to work for him and to start from the bottom in the mail room. Riley had insisted on it.

Heidi wanted a hole to open up from under her and take her away. "I apologize, sir." She turned to face him, stopping short at the sight of an amused tilt to his lips, but it disappeared in an instant. As if she wasn't meant to see.

"I need the mail at once." Edward grabbed the top few, rolling his eyes as holiday cards were already starting to pour in, and it was barely late November. "Once you're done flirting and gossiping with this young man, of course."

Riley snorted, shaking his head. "Good morning, Mr. Cullen."

Edward only offered a similar greeting, handing him a few poorly sorted envelopes. "These go to Ben's office."

Riley's shoulders slumped. "I think Aro and Tony need glasses. This keeps happening. Sorry, Mr. Cullen."

"Have Irina pick up a few magnifying strips that they can use. I'd hate to lose them. They've been with the business since its inception." Edward continued to sort, and then a slightly crumpled letter caught his eye. He held it a moment, but before he could decide on what to do with it, Riley spoke up again.

"Good idea, I'll do that. Thanks." Riley tipped an imaginary hat at Heidi, adding another wink before leaving them to continue with the mail.

"What is that?" Heidi noticed the letter in Mr. Cullen's hands. "That doesn't look to belong to anyone here."

She was right, the letter was addressed to Santa Claus. The addressee was written in a bright red scrawl, but the actual address wasn't clear since it had been stamped over several times. Strange, considering their local post offices usually took care of them.

The opportunity to keep his promise to his sister had presented itself. "I'll take care of it, Heidi." He looked over to the empty desk across from his assistant. "Where is Jessica? Is she late again?"

"No, Sir, she's currently battling the copy machine again."

Edward pinched his nose, shaking his head. "Can you please tell Mike to come by with some suggestions for a new one. This is beyond ridiculous. After the call, have Jessica handle it."

Heidi tried not to show her surprise and simply nodded. Weren't most bosses' cheap assholes when it came to copy machines and printers? Her last two sure were, her eyes narrowed as she watched her boss walk into his office without another word. Under the cold exterior, was there something lurking that resembled a heart?

.

.

.

Edward stared at the letter and photos inside with both skepticism and trepidation. What were the chances that something like this would come to him after the promise he made his sister? He had to wonder if somehow Alice had done this, dragging poor Riley into one of her schemes.

 _Riley hadn't given me the letter, it was missorted,_ he reasoned with himself _._

He reread the letter again.

 _Dear Santa,_

 _I'm not sure I really believe in you anymore, but the past year has been tough on my family. You see, my mother has cancer and my father was shot in the line of duty. He's fine, by the way, and mom says he's probably on your naughty list. He's the worst patient ever. Right now, I'm living with my sister, Bella. She's put her life on hold to take care of us, moved in next door to my parents, and started to work from home. But I know she's unhappy. I overheard her say that she'll never get a happy ending now._

 _For Christmas this year, instead of the usual video game or book, can you please give my sister a Happy Ending?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _William T. Swan_

 _P.S. My best friend's mother helped me write this, I'm only six._

 _P.S.S. If you can get me a new Switch, too, that will be awesome. But if not, Bella's happy ending will be fine._

William had not only provided a few photos of his sister, but also her blog page, and all of her social media information. She had a YouTube channel, too. The business card stated that she was a photographer.

Bella Swan was classically beautiful. Long, dark hair with matching eyes and a smile that made a man like him want to do the same. Her skin was sun-kissed, which indicated that she moved from somewhere sunny to come home and care for her parents. Her family was important to her; enough to drop everything to help. In other words, exactly what Edward looked for in a woman.

This had Alice Joy Cullen-Whitlock written all over it.

Yet, the letter couldn't be ignored, though he had tried several times over the next several hours. He left his office, was almost in the parking garage when he realized he'd forgotten it. Once it was in his hands again, he felt better and decided he would do some sleuthing before he decided on what to do.

What exactly did a happy ending entail?

.

.

.

 _December 5th_

Bella Swan wanted to hunt down her neighbor and friend, Tanya, and kick her ass. Her new best friend and little brother were up to something, had been for the last ten days. She just knew it. Will would act all cute and innocent whenever she inquired about what he asked from Santa Claus. Tanya would giggle, and her husband, Alec, would be just as bad.

They're dead to her.

She was going to give them all coal for Christmas.

It was too bad Will had her wrapped around his little finger, and Tanya was one of the few friends she made since she moved back to Washington. Making friends at twenty-seven shouldn't have been that hard, but it was—especially for her, since she had the innate ability to stick her foot in her mouth or lose her filters.

She was nothing like her father, who kept everything contained and close to his heart. Her mother was an open book—a little too open, in fact. As in she would gladly tell someone they weren't having enough sex to satisfy them, which messed with their chakras. True story, she said that to her prom date, which pissed off her father and made Bella realize her boyfriend was a fucking liar.

He had stated he was a virgin, like her. It didn't take long for her to find out he'd been cheating on her for the three months they'd been together. In a way, she was thankful for her mother, losing her virginity to a lying asshole would've been awful. Instead, she lost it to a Yoga master studying to be a masseur in college, and had plenty of happy endings during that wonderful, but short relationship.

It was too bad she hadn't had a happy ending in a long time. Long enough to wonder if she was a born-again virgin. Tanya and Alec seemed to think so—assholes. She loved them, but they were still assholes, who were hiding something from her. She would find out; she had excellent skills in manipulation and interrogation, thanks to her father.

"Bella!" She heard her father call from the living room, followed soon after by a grunt and curse.

"Just use the bell, or else I'm going to ignore you!" She happily went back to working on a future blog post, wanting to get as much done as possible before the holidays were in full swing. Her father knew she was just as stubborn as he was—she would win this round. "If you try to get up again, I won't give you any more cookies!"

"You don't fight fair," he grumbled, and rather loudly, too.

"I don't hear that bell." She smiled as she added a photo to a mixed media collage she created the previous week. The harsh ringing of the bell was music to her ears. She had won, for now. "Coming!"

"Just grab me a soda and some chips while you're in there."

Bella rolled her eyes and grabbed what her father wanted, even put a flower in a vase to put on the tray; something her father would never admit to liking. Stubborn old man. "This is your last one of the day," she said as she set the tray on the side table she had to buy while her father was recovering.

Charlie wiped at his bare jaw and upper lip. "I know, no caffeine after four so that I'll be able to sleep."

"We both know Will gives you another one after dinner." She winked at his shocked face. "He should be home soon."

"Thought he had practice." Charlie looked out the window, the sky dark and menacing outside of it. "It's raining again."

"Yup, Coach Black said it's supposed to get pretty bad, so he let his players head home today."

"You and Coach Black are getting along well?"

Bella smirked, shaking her head. "He's engaged. Give it up, Dad." She ruffled his hair, making him blush. "I'm going to check on Mom, and then head home to start on dinner."

"How long do you think she'll be asleep?" The worried look on her father's handsome face made her heart melt. He didn't look like himself, or at least the way he used to. He had to shave since it was too hard to maintain his mustache and beard while unable to stand for very long. He hadn't wanted it to be _another_ burden on his daughter.

"She'll be asleep for the rest of the day, maybe stay up long enough to have something to eat for dinner with us."

"All right, I'll call if we need anything."

Bella cocked an eyebrow, picking up the walkie-talkie she insisted on getting and handing it to him. "You better, if I get another frantic call from mom that you tried to get up without your crutches or chair, I will not only cut out cookies but caffeine from your diet."

"You wouldn't dare." His dark eyes narrowed, his lips pursing, but soon gave up. "This is hard for me. When my wife needs me the most, I'm stuck in a freaking chair, unable to help."

Bella knelt beside her father's chair and leaned her head against his arm. "You only have three more weeks, then the three of us will be able to take care of her." Tears sprung in her eyes when she felt his warm lips kiss her hair.

"I just want to help already, but I'll behave, I promise."

She rose to her feet, kissed her father's blushing cheek. "That's all I ask."

After checking on her mother, Bella was able to head back to her house to await her brother and get some more work done. She whistled as she locked her parents' front door and started to walk over to her place, but paused when she saw an unfamiliar black Mercedes in her driveway. She checked her phone, indicating she had no photoshoots that day, or any meetings, either.

She wasn't expecting anyone, but if she was, she was glad it was this man. He was pacing on her porch, seemingly undecided if he should knock. His hair, a burnished brown and red, resembled something she'd often read about in her favorite books— sex hair. She had never seen it in person, but it was rather sexy. As if the man in question had just tumbled out of his bed after a night of hot, sweaty sex.

"Oh man, I need it bad." Bella shook her head and put a smile on her face as she approached her house. "Hello? Are you lost, sir?"

The man swirled around so fast, and on a wet cement ground, wasn't the best of ideas. He fell on his well-tailored ass, in a suit that probably cost more than her Charger.

"Oh, that looked like it hurt." _See, no filter._

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." The man said, groaning as she helped him to his Italian shoe-clad feet. "I knew I should've changed before coming out here."

"Not your usual area, I'm guessing." She stepped back, fighting the urge to pull up her hand to see if it smelled as good as the man himself. If she thought the sex hair was hot, it didn't compare to his eyes and striking face. It could stop traffic.

Too bad he screamed Metro. She wasn't much into men that dressed to the nines for an outing to their little suburb. Not that Redmond was small; just nothing compared to Seattle.

"Nonsense, I grew up in an area like this, sort of miss it. It's just that I couldn't get out of the city early enough to stop at home and change." He dusted himself off and held out his hand. "I'm Edward Cullen. I'm looking for William Swan."

Bella's eyes narrowed, wondering if her brother broke someone else's window with a ball again. "Did he break a window or something?" She shook his hand, probably lingering in the _large_ palm for a bit too long, not that he seemed to mind.

"What?" Edward shook his head, looking away and clearing his throat. He swallowed hard before returning his dark green gaze to her. "Break my window? No, that's not it."

Bella shrugged. "I'm going to invite you inside to dry off, but I should warn you, I'm a black belt and could bring you down with the same efficiency as an agent from Quantico. Don't try anything funny."

Edward kept his smile from surfacing, but just barely, holding up his hands. "No business of the funny kind, I promise."

She looked hesitant, but unlocked her door and gestured for him to follow her inside.

"You shouldn't be so trusting, though, to be honest." Edward closed the door behind him, removing William's letter from his coat when Bella offered to take it. "You don't even know me."

"I'm not worried. I can kick your ass."

He didn't look offended at least, more like concerned. "What if I was armed?"

Bella put down her laptop bag and some mail on her coffee table and took Edward's nice charcoal pea coat. "I'm as efficient as anyone trained in Quantico, I'm not kidding. My father is a cop and my godfather is…let's say he's well trained, which he shared with his only goddaughter." She winked, removing the gun she kept on her hip.

Edward hadn't even noticed it.

Bella opened the closet near the door and proceeded to lock away her weapon.

Not only was Edward concerned, but worried. "Is there some kind of threat?"

"Yes, though until I know who and why you're here, I'll keep that to myself." She gestured toward the kitchen, walking toward the fridge first.

Edward suddenly felt out of place. "I have some clothes in the car, maybe I should clean up before I explain." The house was homey and warm, inviting in a way that no interior decorator had ever been able to achieve in his apartment, no matter how much he paid them to create for him.

"I think before you start taking off your clothes in my house, I should get to know you first." She walked over to set of folding doors out in the hall and brought him a towel. "You can change once you tell me why. My brother is on his way home as we speak, so before he gets here, I need to know what's going on."

Edward took the towel and ran it down his back and ass, ignoring the woman's snicker. He must look awful and idiotic. "It's nothing bad, but I'm starting to think I should've called first."

Bella smirked as she took a sip of the juice she'd taken out of the fridge. "Maybe, but you're here, so out with it, please. What did my brother do?"

"Write a letter." Edward laughed when Bella's brow furrowed in confusion as they took a seat at her kitchen table. "Not to me personally, but to Santa Claus, but somehow it ended up in my office."

Bella's dark hazel eyes softened, her lips quirking up into a smile. "I really thought last year was going to be the last time he would believe in Santa. Glad to hear it's not." She pursed her lips, tapping her fingers on the table. "Did you open it? You had to have, if you're here."

Edward handed her the letter. "I did open it, only because I made a promise to my sister and I thought this was my chance to keep it." She didn't seem to understand. "She made me promise to personally help a child in need this Christmas."

"And this letter happens to land on your desk?"

"Not on purpose, it was mistakenly sorted into my company's office mail." Edward shrugged, tapping on the letter. "I thought I could help, in whatever way I can."

"Why does your sister believe you have to do something like this?" Bella wasn't exactly sure why she was giving him a hard time, only that she needed to be sure he was safe to be around her brother. "Are you some kind of Scrooge or something?"

"Something like that," Edward said, wincing. "My company donates a lot of money and time for local charities, but my sister said that this year, _I_ should do something personally, and in exchange, she would come visit in January with my niece and nephews."

"That's so mean!" Bella started to laugh. "Aren't older siblings the worst?"

"You have more siblings?" Edward was positive that he hadn't read anything that suggested she had any other brothers or sisters on any of her social media accounts.

"No, just William, but I've had roommates and friends with some questionable older brothers or sisters." She grinned. "Okay, so in other words, you're helping to help yourself."

His quick reply was soft, a little wistful. "That sounds bad, but yes, I miss my family."

"Why not go up there?" When he didn't reply right away, she continued. "I know it's a personal question, but again, I need to be sure you're not an asshole."

Edward nodded, understanding where she was coming from, especially since she was only doing it to protect her young brother. "My father and I had a falling out years ago, I haven't been back since then." He wasn't ready to admit to a stranger that the memories of his sister and niece's murder stifled him back home.

Bella said nothing for a moment, as if she knew he was holding back something. Edward wondered if he should leave. It was a mistake to come out there to befriend a stranger and ask if it was okay to give her a happy ending. She hadn't read the letter yet.

"Okay, I'm going to offer you a piece of advice, then we'll never bring up that sore subject again."

Edward had no idea what she saw on his face when he mentioned his father, but it must've been awful if she felt the need to say something.

"You only have one father. Life is too short to hold onto grudges." She waved her hands around for a moment. "Enough with the sad part. Tell me what my brother is asking for before he gets here. That way, we can make sure he gets it."

"That's the reason I needed to discuss it with him." He snagged the letter from her hands, deciding it was best if she was surprised. "I needed clarification."

"If we want him to continue to believe in Santa, then you can't admit to having it." She held out her hand for the letter.

Edward thought for a moment. "I can say I'm one of Santa's helpers." He nodded, proud of the idea.

"Maybe I can help, so you can still get clarification and I can still have him believing in Santa."

Edward's dark gaze narrowed, as he handed her the letter again. "Do you always get what you want?"

"Not always," she murmured, opening the letter and taking another sip of juice. At first, she looked sweet, her lips a soft pink that made him wonder what they tasted like, then she looked murderous. "I'm going to _kill_ her!"

That was not what Edward was expecting. "Are you saying I can't help you get a happy ending?"

Bella started to choke.

.

.

.

Edward Cullen sat in his car down the street from Bella's house a couple of hours later, still red-faced and feeling rather stupid. In a few minutes, he had to walk to her front door and knock to meet her brother, the original author of the letter.

When she explained what her brother overheard, he had to leave, but not before he promised to stop by after dinner.

Bella's happy ending, her brother innocently understood as a storybook ending was actually, an orgasm. The neighbor that helped him write the letter had known it all along, too. She happened to be Bella's good friend.

He hit his head on his steering wheel a few times. "Kate, something tells me you have something to do with this." His late sister was the prankster of the family—her favorite day of the year was April Fool's Day. This had her written all over it.

What were the chances that someone he found attractive, a breath of fresh air, charming and equally disarming, was looking to get laid?

 _After choking and laughing for a full minute, Bella explained. "My brother shouldn't have been listening to a very adult conversation I was having with my neighbor while he was supposed to be in bed."_

" _What kind of adult conversation?"_ _Is it hot in here?_ _Edward thought as he loosened his collar, grateful he had removed his tie before the drive._

" _The kind little ears shouldn't listen to." He thought he should go, this was not where he expected their discussion to go. "I was talking about an ex I had bumped into and how good he was at…you know. Anyway, he's happily married, and expecting child number three, in two years, by the way. And I mentioned that all I wanted was a chance for those kinds of happy endings, something like that."_

" _I made a huge mistake."_

 _Bella's eyebrows rose. "How huge?"_

 _They both laughed, while Edward tried not to adjust his problem due to her proximity. There was something about the glint her eyes, combined with the lushness of her lips and laughter that made him want to deliver exactly what she wanted, often, and more than once. He should leave before he did or said something stupid._

" _Maybe I could still help?" Before he had a chance to further explain he could help with expenses or even get him the Switch thing William said he wanted, the sound of the bus down the street could be heard._

" _How about you stop by later and introduce yourself to Will?" Bella had him get up, since she picked up her brother at the corner down the road. "Tell him, like you said, that you're Santa's helper. Maybe work together to give me a more Disney version of a happy ending. It would make him feel better to help in some way."_

" _I really am sorry for intruding." Edward walked toward his air, grateful the rain had stopped for the moment. "Are you sure? We don't have to do this."_

" _And not keep your promise to your sister? Not on your life, mister." She crossed her arms over her chest, her top of her head barely reaching his chin. Her finger poked his chest. "You want to see your family, I want you to see your family. Besides, this might be good for William, too. It's been a tough year. Just please promise not to spend too much money on whatever he comes up with to give me my happy ending."_

" _I promise not to spend too much money on you."_

 _Bella smiled holding up her pinkie finger. "If you have a niece, you know exactly what I want."_

" _Besides a happy ending?" He chuckled when she blushed, but hooked his finger around hers, using it to pull her a step closer to him. The breaths mingled between them. "I promise not spend too much money on you."_

 _She smiled and started down the driveway to meet with her brother, walking backward. "Don't think for a second you had me fooled, Edward Cullen. You promised not to overdo it for me, but not my brother."_

 _Edward only smiled in return, watching her laugh and then take off in a run. He cocked his head to one side, his eyes on her spectacular ass in those dark jeans. Happy endings, huh?_

Was he really going to pretend he was Santa's associate to help a little boy make his sister happy?

"Yes, I am." He left the warmth of his car, pulling out his red scarf and adjusting his matching beanie. He lifted the finger to his ear and wondered for the tenth time if he had gone too far with the elf ears, but Alice insisted it would help William believe him. "Wish me luck, Kate." He looked up at the surprisingly clear, starry sky and smiled. "And you, too, Elizabeth." His little niece would've loved how he was dressed.

He wasn't in tights—that would've been a step too far and he knew it. But he donned the festive red and green colors, elf ears, and the typical Christmas sweater worn to parties. It was about three weeks until Christmas and he was determined to make the little family's holiday a special one.

* * *

 **AN: I mentioned I was trying to finish something for Christmas, a one-shot, but it's rather long ;) so I cut it up. I'm working on the next half and hope to have it posted just after Christmas, possibly sooner, but no promises. Thanks to kyla713 for your help dressing this up for me, thanks for understanding I needed a distraction right now. My chronic hives have returned and no answers to the cause either. Writing is rather hard while on very strong allergy meds, so I don't take them when I plan to write, writing does distract me from the itch. Well after that bit of TMI, I want to wish everyone a happy holiday, safe travels for you and your loved ones, and a Happy New Year!**


	2. Part Two

**The Letter**

 **Part Two**

* * *

William Swan had no idea what to get his sister as a gift. He had no doubt she'd work hard to make this Christmas a good one, with their mom being sick and their dad still recovering. His sister said their mom was on the mend, but he wasn't sure what it meant, just that his mom did look a lot better.

His dad couldn't help him find the perfect present since he'd been shot a few times during a robbery at a store back in October. It had been the scariest Halloween he'd ever had, but his sister made it better by coming home. He never expected her to stay for good, but she even said she liked it there better than California.

Hello? Legoland and Disneyland were in California; she had to be lying to him. She barely had any friends—just him, their parents (and they were ancient), and his best friend's mom, Tanya.

He could have tried buying something online for Bella, but he'd need an adult's help and his dad had no idea how to shop on the internet. The year before, they had made something for her and shopped in the city to find other stuff. His dad couldn't drive yet; at least not for a few more weeks, once the cast and boot came off.

How was he supposed to wrap a happy ending? What if he ran out of wrapping paper? He looked over at all the rolls Bella had all over the living room and though there was little chance of that. She was wrapping presents for her internet friends, and she had a lot of them.

They had dinner with their parents earlier. Their mom even made it to the table to sit and eat with them, something she hadn't been able to do in months. There was color in her cheeks again. He couldn't wait until she could read to him, play in the park, or make cookies like they used to do before she got too sick.

"You sure you have enough tape?" William ran his hand through his dark curly hair and sat by his sister. She had a mangled piece of tape on her neck. He helped her take it off and laughed when she playfully hissed at him for pulling her hair.

Bella's eyes darted around the floor, muttering something to herself. "Yes, I have enough tape, not that I know where it is."

William moved a box and some loose paper out of the way and pointed at small tape dispenser. "I knew you would lose it."

Bella grinned, shrugging. She hummed to the music and took a sip of hot cocoa that she left on the coffee table.

"You look happier?" That made little William suspicious. "You're not moving back to Disneyland, are you?"

She rolled her eyes. "I told you, I didn't live in Disneyland, just near it."

"Happiest place on Earth, remember?" William tried to contain his eye roll, unlike his sister. She told it like it was; he, on the other hand, took after his dad, except when he was nervous. That was when he blurted things out by accident. "Anyway, are you moving back there?"

Bella put down the tape and scissors, turning her full attention to her cute little brother. He was the spitting image of their father, brown eyes and matching eyes, and a dimple in his chin. "William, I promised you that I would stay for good. I love it here."

"But all your friends." Did that sound like a whine? William blushed when his sister gave him a look. "Okay, I believe you."

"I told you that a lot of my friends are online. They live pretty much around the world. Those back in California will be getting some gifts, too."

"Did you already wrap my present?" He craned his neck to look over Bella's shoulder at the pile of gifts on her other side.

"Who said you're getting one?" Bella bumped his shoulder, just as her phone vibrated in her pocket, an alert she set up. She checked her phone discreetly, viewing the security camera feed on the screen. The cameras she had recently installed in perfect working order. Edward stood outside, bundled up in a brightly colored scarf and beanie, looking slightly out of place without his powerful suit. After a thorough background check by her godfather, she felt it was safe to send her brother to get the door.

A loud knock caught William's attention.

"Go get the door. That should be Tanya and Jason, she was supposed to help me wrap the presents so I can send them out tomorrow."

"Cool!" William got to his feet, stumbled over a box, but saved himself from hitting the floor.

"Slow down!" Bella held back the snicker, realizing her brother was as clumsy as she used to be. Thankfully, she grew out of it.

He stuck out his tongue at her and ran to the door, hoping Jason would want to play some video games on his old Wii U. He really needed a system upgrade, but his sister said it would have to wait until his birthday in June. He had a feeling she was lying, he overheard her and their parents discussing pitching in together for his gift.

"Hi, Tan—you're not Tanya and Jason." He looked up the stranger that was so tall, it hurt his neck to look. His eyes widened when he spotted the rosy cheeks and pointy ears. "You have pointy ears!" They looked like elf ears! "Who are you?"

Edward adjusted his beanie to hide his ears, then a held a finger to his lips. "Shh, who I am will have to be _our_ secret."

He couldn't be an elf. "But you're so tall!"

"I'm in disguise," the big elf man said and smiled, and William swore he heard a tinkling bell. "Wait, a secret? Why?"

"Let's just say someone large and in charge sent me to help you." Edward pulled out William's letter, winking.

William recognized the Christmas stamp he put on his letter to Santa Claus. "That's my letter," he whispered, looking over his shoulder for a moment. His sister better not come to check on him.

Edward nodded and slipped the letter back into the jacket he wore over a red and white Christmas sweater. "I'm here to help your family get a happy ending."

"My sister needs the happy ending." His brow furrowed, then he shrugged. "But…I guess we can all use a little more happiness." His sister made sure he smiled and laughed every day, at least ten times. He was happy—mostly, he thought, frowning.

Edward cleared his throat, seeing William's sister in the young boy's eyes. "I'm Edward Cullen." He held out his hand. "I live in the house down the street and I need help with decorating it for Christmas."

Edward knew money talked, so the house rental was his for the next few weeks. He even considered staying there while his sister visited. It was much cozier than his place in the city.

"The really big one? That house is awesome." William held out his hand like his mom taught him. He always got candy for being so cute and a gentleman. "I'm William Tiberius Swan, I'm Mom's 'I thought I was meno-stopping' baby."

Edward snorted so loud that it brought William's sister to the door.

"Menopausing, William, and didn't Mom tell you to stop introducing yourself like that?"

William shrugged and grinned innocently. "Dad said it's funny as heck to see people's faces when I say it." He made a face, crossing his eyes and chuckling at his own joke.

Bella ruffled her brother's hair, much to his annoyance.

"Hello, are you the new neighbor everyone is talking about?" Bella smiled at Edward, having spoken to him about his plan when he called after leaving earlier, thanks to the card William included in his letter.

For the last hour, she'd been rather curious to see his attire that would convince William he was Santa's helper, though subtly. Then she caught of glimpse of his bright red sweater with tiny white deer all over it. She tried not to laugh, after seeing him in an expensive suit, she hadn't expected him to wear such a thing. "I'm Bella Swan, and this is my brother, William."

William cleared his throat and tugged on Edward's pant leg. He scratched his ear to hint that he needed to make another adjustment to his beanie. Once Edward did, William exhaled sharply and smiled at his sister. "Edward was just telling me he needed some help decorating at his house, right?"

"Oh, you were looking for help?" Bella knew how to play it up, but a part of her hated to lie.

Edward nodded. "Word on the street is you're the best Christmas decorator around here and make the best cookies."

William may have said that to Jason when she was staying for the holiday once. Jason then told his mom, then she told Lisa down the street, and she told Jane. They asked for her help that same year when Newton's dog ate all the baked goods to raise money for the toy drive. With his sister's help, they managed to make them all again in time for the annual bake sale. Now everyone called Bella a Christmas angel. It was really weird, but cool at the same time.

Edward held out his hand to properly introduce himself, but he kept staring at Bella like she was pretty. William had seen that look on some men around town whenever they visited the stores downtown. Most were too old for her, others too young, but Edward seemed just right.

William's shoulders slumped when he remembered that Edward lived in the North Pole.

If Bella found out where Edward was really from, she'd know Edward was there to help William. That wouldn't be good, and that made him nervous.

"Can you help me find a present for my sister?" William blurted out loud. His eyes widened, realizing he'd given himself away. "I mean, make Bella's present?" _Nice save._

"If it's all right with your sister, I'll be happy to help." Edward shivered a little; the wind had picked up.

Bella made a sound and asked Edward to come in, apologizing for keeping him out there for so long. They all made their way into the kitchen after he admired the Christmas tree for some hot cocoa and cookies.

"What exactly did you need help with?" Bella asked, placing Edward's cup on the table. "Give me a second, let me grab a notebook and pen."

The moment Bella was gone, Edward and William conspired to give his sister a storybook ending.

.

.

.

About an hour later, Bella turned off the light in the hallway, sighing as she bent down to remove Will's shoes from his feet. The poor kid was tired from all the scheming, which reminded her that she had to stop by and see Tanya the next morning, still dark and early. Not to mention, she had to call her friend and client, Alice.

She was on to the little elf.

Did she really think she wouldn't recognize him from the photos of her little brother she shared on Facebook? She even mentioned in a comment that he was cute. Even though the pictures hadn't been recent ones, there was no mistaking his sharp jaw and jade eyes.

She had to figure out if it was some matchmaking scheme set up between Tanya and Alice, who happened to know each other thanks to her. It would mean someone was helping them at the office. Or was all of this simply a coincidence?

She started to clean up the living room when there was a knock on her door. Already aware of who it was, she looked in a nearby mirror, fluffed her hair, smiled to check her teeth, and even smelled under her arms. She had a busy day and nothing made a man run faster than stinky breath and pits. Well, other than mentioning meeting her parents—that was how she lost the last two boyfriends.

"Hello," Edward said with a shy smile. "Are you sure he's asleep?"

"Yes, come on in, I was about to grab a beer." She headed toward the kitchen, positive he was following. She felt the heat of his gaze. "Would you like one? If not, there are a few other choices."

"I'll take a beer." He looked at the pictures on the refrigerator, most of her and William. She also had dry erase board with her menu plan and a matching calendar, marked up with various appointments. On one corner was a drawing of a man with matted dark blond hair, a sneer on his lips and haunted eyes. She watched Bella move about the kitchen, setting up a snack tray and their drinks, with a gun on her hip. "Will you tell me now about the threat?"

Edward calculated the cost to have someone watching over them until the threat was neutralized, then he remembered the unmarked car across the street, and another at the beginning of the road. She already had taken care of it, smart.

"My father was off duty while he went to pick up some milk. That man was the one who shot him and got away. There had been a string of armed robberies, all resulting in someone being seriously injured. Any useful video surveillance has gone or been erased. Ballistics say the slug pulled out of my father's leg matches the others. My father is the only person who can positively ID him."

Bella had her back turned away from him, but Edward noticed the tension in her shoulders and the great care she took to rein in her emotions. Seconds ticked by, slow and steady, until she relaxed and offered him a smile. Something on his face made it fall. "My brother was with him."

Edward's heart raced, his hands shaking at the thought of that sweet boy anywhere near a situation like that. He'd been fifteen when he witnessed his sister's mugging gone horribly wrong; he couldn't imagine being younger.

"I was fifteen. My sister dragged me to one of my favorite plays, along with my niece. We went to grab a hot chocolate before heading to the car. She had let me drive on the way there, as I had just gotten my driver's permit." He cleared his throat, his memories fighting their way to the surface. "She was carrying my niece, while I held onto our drinks. I should've noticed, but the light in the parking garage had gone out, he came out of nowhere."

"Edward," she whispered, grabbing a hold of his arm, much like his sister had that night. He didn't really hear her, only his sister's voice, ordering him to take Elizabeth and get behind her. "We gave him everything we had on us, money, credit cards, Kate's wedding ring, but it wasn't enough. He wanted Lizzy's necklace. The one I gave her. She wouldn't let it go, started crying and screaming when he reached for it."

"Oh God." Bella's hand tightened around his, and he wondered briefly when she'd taken a hold of him.

"He lost it. After it all, the police said he'd been high on something." Edward cleared his throat, unable to grasp the fact that he was telling Bella all of this. "He just started shooting, Kate was gone first, a bullet went through me, hitting Liz." He sniffed, embarrassed by the tears in his eyes. "He shot himself after he realized what he'd done."

Edward was surprised to find himself in a different room, having unconsciously followed Bella into some kind of office. There were watches of color in every shade covering one wall, while the rest was neat and orderly, other than one table that had crafting materials dripping from it. He looked at Bella, finding her not pitying him, but understanding in a way he'd rarely seen. Not one of his family members really understood.

"It's been a long time since you've told anyone, hasn't it?" Bella asked, still holding his hand in hers on her lap.

"Not since my mom insisted I see a therapist shortly after it happened." He attempted a smile, one that she matched. "How did you get me to open up like that?"

Bella fluffed her hair, shrugging a shoulder. "It's a gift. One look at me and people know I'll listen. Not to offer advice or to judge, just to truly listen."

Edward cocked an eyebrow. "You offered advice earlier, about my father."

Bella laughed. "True, but after almost losing mine, I had to say something."

"Understandable. My father is so stubborn, though, Bella."

"Well, if you have a difficult time being in that city because of what happened, maybe he has a hard time leaving because of it, too." She looked at him, touching his jaw with soft, gentle fingers. "She was his first child, right?"

"I never thought of it like that. He hasn't traveled out of Chicago for longer than a day in years." How had he not realized it? "I feel rather stupid right now."

"The holidays are around the corner," Bella said, releasing his hand and grabbing her bottle of beer for a drink. "Don't let a perfect opportunity pass you by."

"I'll think about it. Now, for the real reason I came back tonight." He needed her to make time for him for the next few days, possibly more.

Bella sat back to watch him. "I never had a kink for elves. Legolas did little for me." She winked, when Edward's hands shot up to the ears he'd made on the fly after a quick YouTube tutorial. "Okay, that's a total lie. He's so hot, but you look hotter."

"I thought it would make this charade more believable." He left them on, though a part of him wanted to remove them. For the moment he ignored her "hot" comment, he'd address it later, possibly over dinner. "I feel guilty about lying to him."

"As we should, me most of all. Here he's trying hard to make sure I'm happy when it turns out he misunderstood what he overheard." Bella's thumb skimmed over her bottle's opening, catching Edward's attention. She smirked to herself. "I just realized we have a problem."

"What's that?" Edward had to clear his throat. There was something stirring inside him beside the potent thread of desire. Comfort—something he hadn't felt in years.

"What if I wanted to remain friends after this? How are we supposed to explain your presence in my life to Will?"

Edward rubbed the back of his head, hiding the hint of a smile on his lips. "Friends?"

She playfully shoved his shoulder, making him laugh. Another first from someone other than family. "Be serious for one moment, please."

Edward turned away to gather himself, too absorbed in her. She looked inviting, soft, friendly, and so much more. "If you want to continue our friendship, then we'll have to either come clean or find another reason why I'd remain."

"Edward?"

His breath caught when the tips of her fingers on his chin gently nudged him to look at her. "What is it?" he asked due to the look of concern on her lovely face.

"No one other than family sees this side of you, do they?"

Edward shook his head. "My employees think I pay for dates."

"Whoa! What?" Bella rolled her eyes. "I hate office gossip and politics. That's one of the major reasons I chose to be my own boss." She made a fist, pounding it on her thigh. "I was in one of those nine to five jobs, and seriously, I couldn't look at a co-worker working there without somehow being romantically involved with him or her by the following day, according to Amanda in accounting."

"What exactly do you do, other than photography?"

Bella blushed, shrugged. "At first, right out of high school, I thought about being a cop. That didn't work out. My father constantly complained about political agendas and red tape that hindered investigations. I loved reading and writing, so I thought I'll get a degree in English."

"Which everyone knows is hard to get a job that allows you to use that degree."

Bella grabbed his hand and squeezed due to her excitement. "Potential employers actually sneered at me when they saw that on my resume and application. It didn't matter one bit that I graduated at the top of my class."

"Their loss, but obviously, you do well with your photography. This neighborhood is quite nice." Edward had only an hour to check out his house rental that came fully furnished. It was spacious, the yard much more inviting than his condo in the city. He might have to place a call to his real estate agent in the morning.

"Photography is only _one_ of the things I do. And you're right, this area is nice, people are great. Not too far from the city, everything you can need within a few miles. I love it, but it's close to nature, which I missed down in California. The beach was close by, but it was a chore with traffic and the sheer number of people who happened to have the same idea as me."

Edward nodded, noting the time. "I probably should head back, unpack my bag. Make sure I can reschedule a few things for work to free up some time."

Her eyes narrowed. "We've been sort of all over the place tonight, sorry. I tend to get off track easily."

Edward knew she had purposely led the conversation away from her happiness, something else he'd address at a later date. "I don't mind." Edward squeezed her hand. "Since I met you, there's this need to know everything about you and your family."

"Same here."

They smiled at each other, kind of goofily, something they noticed at the same time, laughing.

Bella's nipples chose that moment to say hello, because Edward had a great laugh. A bit deep, husky, and his smile met the corners of his eyes. She tried to cover them by folding her arms over her chest. "I know we're going shopping tomorrow for holiday decorations, but what exactly did my brother say you two should do to give me a Disney version of a happy ending?"

Edward suddenly rose to his feet, his eyes returning to her chest more than once. _Get a grip,_ he told himself. "Something that would take a little longer than a couple of days, hence my renting the house. He wants it to be a surprise, so for now, it's between me and him, but I think this will be good."

Bella rose to her feet, leading the way back to the foyer. At the front door, she watched him pull on his jacket. "Good for who?"

Edward turned to face her, unable to curb the need to touch her. His fingers brushed along her cheek. They both them felt the exact moment an unbreakable tie between them formed, leaving them breathless. "I hope for all of us."

Bella closed the door once Edward waved from his car. She locked up and set up her security system, checking in with her father, and decided it was time to call in a favor.

A huge one.

"Hey, Alice."

"I swear on my favorite pair of Louboutin's that I had nothing to do with this!" Alice exhaled sharply, sighing, expecting her call.

Bella still wasn't sure. Alice could charm a snake, scheme with the best of them. "Would you swear that on your _entire_ shoe collection?"

Alice replied instantly. "Yes!"

"Good, because then I'd have to kick your ass. I told you no meddling in my love life anymore, especially after last year."

"I told you, I thought that dating website was legit!" Alice grumbled. "How was I supposed to know it was a site to connect Doms with subs? But I get it, I did sign you up without your permission, which was wrong. I learned my lesson."

"So obviously, you know what's going on." Bella listened as Alice gave her end of the same story Edward told her. "You need to come down for Christmas, Alice. He's craving _this_ kind of interaction. From what little time we've spent together, I can tell you, he misses you all so much."

"It would mean my father would spend Christmas alone." Meaning Edward's mother would come for a visit, too, but she'd worry too much about him while she was there.

"Let's set up a FaceTime between your father and me." Alice remained so quiet, Bella thought she had hung up. "Ali?"

"Do you think you can convince him to come down?"

"Have I ever failed, my dear?" Bella laughed, remembering when she talked Alice out of making some really bad decisions at the beginning of their online friendship, when they were both writing fanfiction.

"He's going to be tough. His skull is thicker than Edward's."

Bella smiled, shaking her head. "Edward wasn't that bad at all today, Alice. Tell me what he's like at work."

They talked for another hour, making it a late night for them both. Bella went to bed after one last look around the perimeter of her and her parents' house. Her phone chimed with an incoming text message.

 _Is it appropriate to tell you, sweat dreams? – Edward_

Bella had to reread it, but just as she was about to reply another from him came in.

 _Please strike my last text from your memory, please. I meant sweet dreams. – Edward_

Bella giggled, a sound she'd rarely made since she was a teenager. She typed a message, just to make it clear to Edward how she hoped things would grow between them.

 _Wishing me sweaty dreams might be too soon, we just met ;)_

His reply was instant. _You're killing me. - Edward_

Bella laughed. _I assure you, in my dreams, I won't be._

 _*Groans* - Edward_

She wanted so badly to call him, but she had to wake up early to get some posts done before she met up with Edward.

 _Sweet dreams, Bella. - Edward_

* * *

 **AN: Did I say two parts? It was a lie, I apologize, my characters took complete control, plus I couldn't resist a little background. I'll be working on another WIP tomorrow, but go right back to this right after. I'm on a roll, yay! What do you think of little William? He reminds me of my nephew that will always repeat whatever his father tells him to say, and often laughs at himself, like he's the funniest thing ever.**


	3. Part Three

**The Letter**

 **Part Three**

* * *

Bella hummed as she served herself some coffee the following morning. William and their father had left for their fishing trip with some of his old buddies. She had already checked in with the officer assigned to protect her mother while her father was away from home. All of her blogs and YouTube videos were uploaded for the day, leaving the rest of the day clear to enjoy other pursuits.

Normally, she would spend free time working on videos and deadlines, but she had freed up the day to spend it with a handsome man. Together, they'd shop for the items he needed to make his rental more holiday friendly, something he was doing for not only her baby brother, but himself.

There was something else she had to do first. She had to pay a visit to a meddling neighbor, Tanya, who conveniently hadn't answered any of her calls. Alice may have warned her off, the brat.

Bella put the last touches on her decorated sugar cookies, grabbing her favorite digital camera and taking a photo for her blog. The time on her oven said it was still quite early for a Saturday.

Perfect.

She checked her locks before waving at Officer Monroe sitting on her mother's porch. All the way to Tanya's house, she whistled, a spring in her step. It wasn't all Edward, though he was a pretty damn good reason to whistle. No, this was in anticipation for pissing off her best friend.

What were friends for, right?

She rang the doorbell, allowing her finger to linger for much too long. Tanya loathed the chime, it was rather obnoxious. It was a tune that usually stayed in one's head for days. She hummed along to "It's a Small World" snickering when she heard Alec yell.

"I told you to talk to her or else she'd do something like this!"

Tanya groaned loud enough to wake the dead. "I didn't think she'd be so cruel."

Bella heard something thump in a room above, having let herself in the house. Having a key to her neighbor's house had some perks.

"Good morning!" Bella didn't use her indoor voice. "I brought some cookies and coffee."

"Thank God," Alec grumbled as he descended the stairs. He gave her a glare, but the tilt of his mouth gave way to a smile. His dark brown hair flopped over his gray eyes. "Knowing my wife, she deserves it." He helped himself to one of Bella's cookies and took a big gulp of the steaming hot lifer saver in a cup. "What did she do now?"

Bella pulled out a copy of William's letter.

Alec's brow furrowed at the sight of a child's scrawl as he read, and then spewed out coffee and cookie crumbs all over it. He grabbed a hold of the letter and started to laugh so hard, he had to sit down.

Tanya appeared as if she just rolled out of bed, her strawberry blonde hair looked like a bird nest. She rubbed her sleep hooded eyes and joined her husband, adjusting her robe and glaring at Bella. "You are so lucky the kids spent the night at my mom's or you'd be dead right now."

Bella playfully shivered, smiling all the while. "You deserve it and you know it. I was really hoping to interrupt sexy times. That would've been way better."

Alec grumbled, but kept his mouth shut. He knew better to go toe to toe with the woman, plus he'd lose access to her cookies.

"What did I do now?" Tanya yawned, stuffing her face with a cookie and groaning at the taste. "These are amazing." She leaned her head against her husband's shoulder to see what the letter said, her eyes immediately going wide.

"Are you implying you've done something other than this?" Bella grabbed the letter from Alec's grasp, waving it around. "You know the post office here in Forks intercepts these and does their best to make the children's wishes come true after the Christmas parade. Can you imagine Judy or Shelley getting a hold of it?"

"I doubt if anyone on the Christmas committee would even know what kind of happy endings the letter refers to." Tanya shrugs. "Besides, I didn't send it from here, I put it in the mailbox in Port Angeles. How did _you_ get it anyways?"

Bella decided to let Tanya off the hook for the moment—besides revenge was best served cold, not that she wanted to seek payback anymore. Edward was a damn good reason for that, but she'd never admit it out loud to her best friend. She told Tanya and Alec the events of the day before, and of course, Tanya took all the credit.

"You like him, don't you?" Tanya fluffed her messy blonde hair, smirking. "Now, that we've established that I'm awesome for helping Will with his letter, I'll go get ready so I can go with you."

Bella's eyes widened. "I don't want to scare him away!"

Tanya ran up the stairs. Bella started to pack away the containers and travel mugs, as Alec cackled. "You'd better go. If she's determined, she'll be ready in ten minutes."

Bella shook her head. She wasn't quite ready to share Edward, especially when they had at least six hours before they would meet up with her brother. "Tell her, thanks, but no thanks. If and only if he sticks around, I'll consider them meeting." She all but ran to the door. "Bye, Alec."

Alec was too busy laughing to say a word, offering his friend a wave. He checked his breath and decided he'd find a way to keep his wife occupied until Bella made her getaway. Tanya would hopefully be unable to resist the idea of sex without their kids in the house. They could be as loud as they wanted, something both of them enjoyed. If it helped Bella get her happy endings, then everyone would smile more. Less early morning Saturdays, too.

.

.

.

Bella knocked on Edward's door with another batch of cookies and coffee. She was already wired, but she couldn't help that. She was too excited at the prospect of spending time with the man.

There was a connection between them, one forged the moment they met. She still had to tell him she'd known his sister for years, and that she had met his parents when Alice invited her to stay with her shortly after meeting at a fan event. Not only did she have a great, long standing friendship with his sister, but his parents, too.

Once a month, she even Skyped with Carlisle for a game of chess. Something she often looked forward, too. Her father didn't like the game very much, preferring fishing or baseball.

What if Edward didn't like that she knew them?

Suddenly nervous, she stepped back from the door. Honesty was so important to her, but the truth could hurt them before they even stood a chance. Carlisle's reluctance to see him still stung Edward.

The door opened with a sleepy-eyed Edward on the other side, looking wonderfully sexy shirtless and in low-hung joggers. Her doubts lingered, but she couldn't walk away—not when he looked so happy to see her. His smile reached his tired eyes, brightening them up in an instant.

"Now it's going to be a very good morning." Edward grabbed a container from Bella's outstretched hand, pulling her in close. "You smell good."

"It's the cookies." Bella closed her eyes, sensing her soft smile on her lips. "I think."

Edward hummed as he closed the door behind her, breathing deeply. "They smell great, but sweet. _You_ smell incredible."

"I do?" Bella asked, dumbfounded and still a bit dazzled by the man in front of her. "I'm not wearing any perfume." She looked in his eyes, almost regretting it. They looked wonderfully inviting and a tiny bit mischievous.

"You smell sexy and warm," he murmured, bending low enough to catch another whiff of her neck. "You look it, too."

"Oh," she whispered, almost moaning at the feel of his nose and cheek brushing against her skin. "What happened to my slightly shy and cautious, but irresistible, Edward?"

"I'm not sure, but I can call him back, if you'd like." He smiled at her, leading her to the kitchen, where her To Do List awaited them. His hand lingered on her lower back, brushing upward to move her hair away from her face. "I can't promise this Edward won't make another appearance." He leaned close enough to share breaths. " _You_ are much too irresistible, Ms. Swan."

"A nice mix of confident, sexy Edward, and the endearing one from last night and I'll melt at your feet. You're going to have to find a balance or we'll get nothing done." She pulled away, fanning herself and smiling.

Edward laughed and winked, taking the cup of coffee she offered him. "We'll get something done, I'm sure."

Bella looked over the list, but wouldn't meet his eyes. If she did, she'd probably jump him. He looked too damn good to resist. "Oh yeah, what's that?" Why oh why did she ask that out loud, as if she didn't know the answer already.

"We'd get quite a few happy endings in before I meet up with your brother."

Her heart stopped, she swore it, only for it to restart at an astounding pace. Her breaths equaled the rhythm, her eyes probably the size of saucers.

"We have a lot to do," she all but whined. "Why work on those happy endings if we have to stop so soon?"

Edward shook his head, his smile falling. "You're right, it would be a travesty to stop giving you happy endings after a few hours."

"Oh God," Bella said, holding up her hand. She made the mistake of looking at Edward and down his nicely sculpted body to the inviting shape of his hips. There was no mistaking the hard length in Edward's chosen sleepwear. "Stop saying happy endings. You're going to program my body to react to those words." She mockingly glared at him. "Can you imagine me getting all hot and bothered during a Disney movie?"

Edward snorted and laughed for a full minute, before putting up his hands up in surrender. "All right, I'll go get dressed since my half-nakedness bothers you so much."

"I can take off my shirt if my half-nakedness doesn't bother you," she quipped, her hands on the hem of her blouse. "Think about it, we'd be at an equal disadvantage."

"No," Edward said, shaking his head and walking backward. "Considering the outline of your…a chest area, you are not wearing a bra. We'd never survive the need for a happy ending." He winked when she huffed, and he laughed all the way up to his new master bedroom.

Edward had dealt with work for the last hour, rescheduling a few meetings to later that week. After Monday, he'd have the next three weeks free from anything pressing or that couldn't wait until after the holidays. He'd have to go back into the city Monday morning, but if all went according to his plan, he'd be with Bella again by Monday evening.

He dressed quickly and joined Bella. They went over their plan, deciding Seattle would be the best place to buy what the house needed. She was going all out and Edward had no issues with it, despite the cost of it. Especially if it meant that he could spend more time with William and her.

"There's something I need to tell you concerning your family," she said after finalizing their plans for the trip. She looked nervous, which made his walls reconstruct instantly. It couldn't be helped, it was something he did a lot with anyone other than family. In business, he had to place a mask over his face and erect walls to not allow potential business associates to walk all over him and take advantage. It worked too well sometimes.

"Fine." The word felt foreign on his tongue. He sat back, his arms resting on the back of his couch, watching Bella's smile morph to a frown.

"Whoa, did the temperature dip by fifty degrees?" Bella pretended to shudder, even crossing her arms over her chest and rubbing her arms. "I can tell you right now, this Edward is not someone I want my brother to be around."

Edward pursed his lips and wondered what the hell was he doing there? To keep a promise to his sister, so that he could see his family? Why should it only be him to make the effort? It was always him apologizing to them.

"I know your sister, Alice, through fanfiction." Bella continued in the hopes to reach over the wall Edward through between them. "I've met her almost five—"

"This was a setup, wasn't it?" Edward knew all about Izzy, a friend of his older sister that she often met all over the damn country for meetups with other like-minded fans. "You all set me up." It was stated as a fact and not as question, his words injected with venom.

Bella started to laugh. "She warned me that when I told you, you wouldn't take it well. I told her that the man I met wouldn't jump to conclusions. I guess I shouldn't have bet against Alice this time." She stood and grabbed her things, leaving Edward gaping at her like an idiot. "Let's save ourselves a lot of time and end this before one of us gets hurt, or worse, my baby brother."

She stood at the opposite end of the room and Edward remained rooted to the spot, caught in a bubble of his own making.

It popped.

"Wait." He stood, unsure of what to say or do to prevent all of this from unraveling. "I'm s—"

Bella shook her head. "Don't apologize, Edward. From what I've heard through your sister over the years, you've done enough of that. I understand in a way, but I can't risk William or…" her hand came to rest on her chest.

He nodded, clenching his hands into fists. "I'll promise you anything else, but I do need to apologize. You're here for all the right reasons. You want to make your brother happy, who only wants to see you happy. I'm trying to see my family, because I miss them. I want to apologize for taking out my insecurities about them and women in general on you. Everyone I've come across in the last decade has wanted something from me."

"I know that, which is why I wanted to be honest with you. Alice didn't set this up, but I've known her and Jasper for years. Your parents for the last few, but keeping it from you was never something I considered."

"Because you're refreshingly honest." He rubbed at the back of his neck. "I love that about you and your brother. There's no front. You two are just yourselves around me."

Edward approached Bella with caution, hoping his nearness wouldn't send her out the door. Watching her leave because he couldn't believe someone like her would want to spend time with him would undoubtedly hurt. Not at the moment, when anger and partly relief would overcome the grief, but once he was holed up in his cold condo in Seattle would he feel the loss.

The letter didn't find its way to his desk by mistake. He'd known it the moment he held it in his hands.

"I promise to be myself, at least the one I tend to hide from most." He stepped closer, the side of her body touching the front of his. "My family is and will be a sore spot for me. I'll try from now on to not let that come between us."

Bella looked at him, her hands tightening around her arms, afraid to touch him. "You need to keep that promise. My brother is inquisitive, he'll ask about them."

Edward knew that already, but had managed to redirect William's attention to himself the other night. It wasn't something he could continue to do. Not if he wanted the instant bond he made with the young boy to deepen.

"I wonder where he got that from?" His words were teasing, causing her to smile.

She delicately sniffed, shrugging one shoulder. "I have no clue. I don't ask questions, people just tend to unload everything on me."

Edward nodded, curious about something. "You've met my parents, I know that you have. My mother has raved about your visits." He took a deep breath, wondering if he should ask or not. "What do you think of my father?"

Bella grimaced, but soon, a soft smile graced her lovely face. "He's stubborn as a damn mule, has the strangest sense of humor, but he was a bit standoffish at first. He has to get to know you for him to open up, like someone else I know." Edward stepped back, but Bella shook her head. "Oh no, you don't. I'm only telling you my honest opinion."

"To tell me I'm like my father." He hated the way his voice cracked. She was right, though— he wanted to know what she thought. "I have to work on my first impression."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Your father said those exact same words that after I got him a pen that resembled a wooden stick for his birthday. I told him that the pen was just a reminder to remove the stick he had up his ass."

"You told him what?" Edward started to laugh, shaking his head, already feeling the stress of the last few minutes dissipate. "I would've loved to see the look on his face when you told him that."

"I have a Skype chess date with him tonight."

"He still plays chess?" It was something they used to do growing up. "Are you any good?"

"It's been a few months since I won," Bella said, pouting. "It's more the discussion that we look forward to."

"What do you two discuss?"

"Just about everything, but mostly William. He seems fascinated by my little brother. I asked him why once."

"What did he say?"

Bella's hand lifted from her arm to touch his cheek. "He said William reminds him of his son."

Edward closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel something other than resentment for his father. Could it be that his father missed him as much as he did? Going home wasn't an option. The nightmares were manageable, but they'd only return, possibly with panic attacks.

There was something he could do, though—offer an olive branch. It would be up to his father to take it.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks to my lovely, beta and bestie kyla713, she makes my fumbling look prettier.** **I thought I would get past any initial hang-ups out of the way, little William did not need to be present for that. Okay, I'll try my best not to take too long on the next update. We'll see Edward and Bella test some new furniture pieces Edward insists on. How does one test a mattress? Hmmm**


	4. Part Four

**The Letter**

 **Part Four**

* * *

A quiet walk to Bella's house allowed Edward to meet a few neighbors, those that were working on their front yards or heading out for the day. In the five years he'd lived in his condo in Seattle, he had yet to meet a single neighbor in his building. What did that say about him? Or them for that matter.

Edward waited by Bella's Charger as she spoke with a concerned older woman about her mother. He looked at her car, envious since he would've considered purchasing one in his youth. His desire back then was horsepower and a deep rumbling engine. Now, he looked for sleek and expensive; a part of him still wanted a chance to get behind the wheel of Bella's car.

"If you look at me like the way you look at my car…" Bella shook her head, fanning herself. "Never mind, I need to behave." After checking with her mother and the cop protecting her, they were ready to leave.

"Go on, please." Edward grinned when Bella laughed. "Any chance you'll let me drive?"

Bella looked him up and down, then at her car. "Are you sure you can handle her?"

Edward headed to the driver's side door, holding it open for her. "I'm sure I can, but I'll let you consider it. I can always drive on the way back." He wondered for the hundredth time why she insisted on driving her car. His was considerably larger and would be able to accommodate everything they planned to buy; they could deliver the rest. "Can you please explain why we couldn't go in my car? Or why we're heading to Seattle instead of somewhere closer?"

Bella started the car, revving the engine and waggling her eyebrows. "The trunk is big enough for the decorations. Besides, it's rare when I get to take this baby out for a spin for such a long drive. We're going to Seattle to give us time to get to know each other."

"As if I didn't talk your ear off the other night and tell you all my secrets." Edward felt grateful for the lack of tension between them after learning that she knew his family. "What more do you want to know?" Talking about himself took some getting used to; most people would Google his name and find out the basics. Anything more personal in tabloids was speculation unless a quote came directly from him.

"You didn't tell me _all_ your secrets." Bella shrugged, adjusting her mirrors. "Besides, I said we'd get to know each other. So, I guess it's your turn to ask questions."

"I spilled everything without you asking questions." Edward figured Bella simply held some magic in her incredible eyes. One look in those babies and you wanted to tell her everything. "I will, however, not pass up the opportunity to know more about you."

Bella stifled a laugh at the serious tone his voice had taken. "Well, I have no idea where to start. If you're curious about anything, ask away. We have a long drive ahead of us. Should be enough time for you to figure out if I'm worth it."

 _Too late, I'm already positive you are._ Edward somehow managed to avoid blurting out the words. He would keep them contained until he wanted to let her know, if the chance ever came.

Bella's radiating smile when their eyes met made him do the same. She had him laughing more often, too. It had been rare for anything other than a frown to take form on his face for months.

"What was that?" Her questioning look broke the dazzle of her smile.

Had he said something aloud after all? Edward played dumb. "What was what?"

She cocked a slim eyebrow, seeing right through him. A moment passed before she let it go to focus on pulling out of her driveway. Then a crazy blonde woman came running out of the neighboring house toward Bella's, half-dressed and running with one boot on and the other in her hand.

Crazy lady waved the boot in the air. "Wait!"

Bella flipped off the mysterious woman, who threw her boot at the hood and screamed one last warning. "I'll get you for this, Bella!"

"Who was that?" Edward looked back and noticed that the woman's spouse appeared to talk her out of her climbing into an SUV to follow.

"My best friend, Tanya." She offered no other explanation.

Edward figured Bella's BFF usually needed none. He'd have to ask Will about her later. A memory of a conversation with Bella reminded him that her best friend had helped Will with his letter to Santa. The letter mentioned that Will's neighbor had helped him with it, too.

He started to laugh, having figured out why Bella ignored the woman. "Did you ask if she intentionally sent the letter to my office?"

"Yes, and she didn't. She said she had used the post office in Port A, and I checked earlier, they also have a program in place for Santa letters." She looked thoughtful for a moment then shrugged. "Maybe it was fate that its final destination was you."

Edward had never believed in fate. It felt wrong to consider the murder of his sister and niece as cosmic interference. It would mean that nothing could've changed the outcome. He knew differently; for years he had dreamed of every "what if" his mind conjured. Sometimes, he still did, especially if he talked about his sister and niece. The memories of that night were nightmares, and they would always haunt him.

"Are you thinking of her? Them?"

It made sense she knew about his late sister Kate, Alice never held anything back, and did her best so that no one forgot them. As if they ever could.

Edward decided to tell her what he'd been thinking of because her opinion mattered to him.

"I can understand what you mean. However, I believe fate only goes so far. It brought us together, but it's up to _us_ to make something of it or not."

"Exactly, _we_ decide. There was only so much that could've changed the outcome of that night. I hate feeling that some higher power led us to that damn corner and into that man."

"They could've gone to the play alone."

Her soft words triggered something in him—a nonstop visual assault of that night if he hadn't gone, a what if he had never considered. Even if it hadn't been a real memory, just thinking they could've faced that night alone seemed horrific.

"In all this time since that night, I never took myself out of the equation." He looked out the window, the world racing by, but unseen by his eyes. "It could've still happened, but then she could've gotten away with my niece, quieted my niece when her cries upset the assailant or none of those things. She also wouldn't have had a chance to say goodbye had I not been there."

Neither of them said anything for a while, both thinking that if fate brought them to that point in time, why fight it?

.

.

.

* * *

"I don't understand why you're buying a new mattress set." Bella walked into the giant furniture store. "Is it because the Copes' have been renting out the house for years?"

Edward nodded and shuddered a little. "I know a house rental is not the same as the corner motel that has served thousands of customers, but I have never been able to handle sleeping in a bed that anyone else has done _other_ things on it."

Bella had to cover her mouth to stop from laughing, making Edward roll his eyes.

He leaned toward her, his lips hovering over her ear. "I'm not a prude, Bella. There are times and places for dirty words or innuendo."

She stepped back, holding her arms out, spinning in the middle of a showroom full of fancy mattresses.

Edward looked around. "All right, I'm a prude. However, it's because I don't like the idea of sharing that look you get in your eyes when you're feeling aroused." He tipped his head behind them. "Those two salesmen heading our way are trying to determine if we're here together, _together_."

She looked at them and frowned; one of them appeared to leer at her. "Well, honey," she said rather loudly. "I think we'll just have to test a few to see what suits our needs."

The disappointment on both men's faces forced her to hide her face against Edward's shoulder, her laughter well hidden. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple. "I agree, b-baby."

Bella looked up at him and winked.

Edward had never called a woman he dated a term of endearment. Ever. It would take some time to get used to if things worked out between them. _Stop saying if,_ he chastised himself.

"I still think it isn't necessary to buy a new set, but let's have some fun." Bella straightened up and gave an older salesman a wave. The two younger ones leveled him with a look, but he paid them no attention and walked over to them.

Edward described what he needed, and Bella interjected that he needed something for his bad back. "He just had the stick removed from his ass, and he's still recovering."

Edward choked on his next breath, his eyes wide as saucers. Bella grinned the moment he started to laugh so hard he had to sit on a mattress to catch his breath.

The older gentleman by the name of Benjamin smiled indulgently at her. "You're a handful."

Bella held up two fingers. "Two handfuls, thank you very much. How much to deliver whatever we order?"

"It all depends on how much you spend."

"Just give me the biggest and best mattress you have here." Edward pulled out his wallet, but Bella shook her head, looking disgusted.

"Where is your sense of haggling? The art of negotiating! You can't just tell him that, how are we supposed to talk him down or at least get free delivery. What am I going to do with you? Let me guess, you pay sticker price on a new vehicle."

"Uh, yes?" Edward admitted and felt a bit idiotic. He used to be a master negotiator when he first started his business, hence the reason his office needed a new copier and various other big-ticket items; he had bought them all used or refurbished and at bargain prices.

Bella played her part and pretended to faint onto a mattress. She bounced right back up and wiggled her bottom against it and smiled. "This is quite nice." She leaned closer to the salesman and repeated his name a few times. "Let's see this monstrosity he's asking for, see if it's up to my standards."

Benjamin seemed smitten and held out his arm for her, giving Edward a few soft words as they passed him, "She automatically qualifies for a family discount, but let's see how she negotiates."

Of course, she'd get a discount. Edward followed them and even went through the motions of testing the fancy dark purple and black plush mattress.

"I'm so in love," Bella sighed and she sank deeper into the bed. "I can see why you'd want this baby."

Edward swallowed hard, watching Bella roll around the mattress twice. He had to clear his throat when she patted the bed beside her and then joined her. He had the same one in his bedroom and knew he could replace the guest bedroom's mattress for it if he chose not to keep the house.

 _There you go with the_ _ **if**_ _again._ Edward had a reason to be cautious about life in general after that horrible night, but for the last fifteen years? He had to jump in and tread water until he was sure about Bella and her quiet neighborhood. Maybe slowing down and taking time to have a life would be worth a chance of having his heart broken.

He looked over at Bella, her soft smile seemed concerned and worried she scared him off behind his usual walls. His hand slipped around hers, pulling it toward his mouth to press a kiss to her soft skin. "I'll take it," he said, knowing it would rile her up.

She didn't disappoint, yet they left the store hand in hand. "I don't know why I'm so happy about a mattress that's not mine."

Edward smirked and tugged her against his chest. "Maybe because we both know you're looking forward to christening it one day. Happy endings, remember?"

Bella had to swallow and reinforce her wobbling knees. "Is that up for negotiation?"

He skimmed the tips of his fingers along her cheek, tucking a curl of her hair behind her ear. "I'm stating a fact, baby." He kissed her cheek and opened the car door. One thing he'd learned long before meeting Bella was always to leave them wanting more.

The look on her beautiful face certainly indicated she wanted more.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks to kyla713 for her help with the chapter. I'd like to apologize for the delay on updating this fic; I hit a massive writer's block for it. It's going back into my rotation. Next, I'm hoping to update Perpetual Existence, the Incognito epilogue, and Crosshairs**

 ***crosses fingers***


	5. Part Five

**AN: I know it's been a while. I apologize, I am really stuck on this fic.**

 **A summary of the story so far:**

 **This all started with an "innocent" letter to Santa that somehow made its way to Edward, who wanted to help the child in the letter, Will. He wants to help his big sister, Bella, get her "happy endings". Unknown to poor Will when he overheard his sister's wish, Bella didn't mean Disney version of happy endings.**

 **The letter led Edward to Bella, who happens to know his sister, they met through fanfiction (it really does happen in RL). Edward is estranged with his father for various reasons.**

 **Edward and Bella decide to let Will think that Edward's on an elf assignment to help him with his letter to Santa. Meanwhile, Edward and Bella are getting to know each other, and he's more than willing to help her with some not-so-innocent happy endings.**

 **Bella had moved back home, into her own house by her parents after Charlie was shot during a robbery while off duty, Will was with him. They are under a protection detail since the suspect in the robbery/shooting who got away but can be identified by Charlie and Will.**

 **Edward is staying in the neighborhood to help Will, they are also getting the house he rented for the month holiday ready with the intention to have Edward's sister and her family visit.**

 **We last left off with Edward and Bella having gone mattress shopping.**

* * *

 **The Letter**

 **Part Five**

* * *

"Edward!" Will stumbled as his excitement of decorating another tree doubled since Bella and Edward arrived from shopping. Tree decorating meant his sister made Nutella Hot Cocoa, cookies, and usually, there was no time for a shower!

That was always a win in his book.

"Hey, buddy, I see you're happy to be decorating again." Edward wrapped an arm around Will's slim shoulders. There was a spark of uncertainty, mainly because he avoided actively decorating for the holiday since the year his sister and niece died. Christmas never felt the same since then, and it had been their favorite holiday. "Are you ready?"

Despite the stirring of sad memories, Edward couldn't help but match Will's enthusiasm. He'd gone to pick up dinner for them while Bella worked to make his rental as cozy and inviting as her own home.

Will fist pumped a few times and waved him over to the strings of lights Bella had untangled and tested, ready for the tree. "There are so many lights! You guys got so much stuff."

The young child looked almost giddy. Too giddy.

"Did you have a cup of hot chocolate already?" Edward ruffled Will's hair and smiled when the boy nodded several times.

Will looked up at him and smirked, holding up two fingers. "I snuck some cookies, too."

Edward laughed and headed to the kitchen in search of Bella. "You might want to limit how much hot chocolate Will consumes for the rest of the night." He joined her by the island where she decorated some sugar cookies, setting the bags of food on the counter and dipping his finger in the red icing.

She slapped his hand away, laughing.

He just sucked on his finger for a second. "It smells good." He looked over Bella's shoulder and realized the best, sweet, seductive scent came from her.

"My nose is taking a bit of a break, I think. It's been assaulted by so many scents today, I've become desensitized." She did look a bit flushed.

"Are you all right?" He leaned against the counter and lifted a hand to her forehead. Surprised by his own initiative and concern, he continued anyway.

"I think I'm coming down with something, so brought you this." She gestured to the counter where some tea and Vitamin C waited for him.

Edward rarely, if ever, got sick. Though the gesture touched him, his worry for her intensified. "Maybe we should postpone."

She shook her head, smiling when her brother yelled for them to hurry up.

"He's way too excited to wait." She looked away and sighed. "Getting sick sucks, though. I had hoped to get some couch time with a handsome man."

Not mattress time, because she wanted to take things slow, which he understood. Maybe feeling a little under the weather would help them temper the desire between them. The chemistry did seem to increase the more time they spent together.

She licked frosting from her fingertip, her slightly glazed eyes shuttering closed in pleasure.

"Fuck." Nothing would temper the desire from his end.

Bella's eyes snapped opened and she winced. "Sorry. It won't last long, I promise. If I take something tonight and take it easy tomorrow, I'll be good by tomorrow night. Following morning, tops."

Will joined them in the kitchen, wanting to see what was taking them so long. "This may take all night. Maybe I should spend the night? Can I Bella? Pleeeeeease?" Will pulled out his secret weapon. The widening of his eyes, the slight pout, and dimpled cheek always made his sister crumble.

Well, sometimes. He had better luck with Mom since Bella used to have the same kind of secret weapon when she was his age. Which was forever ago.

Bella offered her brother a small smile. "You were supposed to help set up for dinner ten minutes ago."

Will muttered and started to pull out placemats from a nearby drawer. "You didn't answer my question? You know that's considered rude."

Bella gave him the look. "That tone is rude."

"Sorry."

Edward worked hard not to laugh at how not sorry either of them really was. He rather enjoyed Bella and Will's dynamic, reminding him a lot of relationship with his siblings when he was younger.

"How about we wait for sleepovers until school is out? You have about a week."

Will contemplated his sister's words, tapping his chin. "I'll agree if I can have another cookie before dinner."

Bella gave a pointed look at Edward, noting the art of negotiation her brother had mastered since she moved back home. Something he lacked when they went mattress shopping earlier in the day.

" _Another_ cookie would imply you had one already," Bella pointed out in a stern voice.

Edward snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Rookie mistake, Will."

Will looked sheepish after a moment, then shrugged and ran toward the snack bar at one end of the kitchen island to finish setting up. "It was worth a try. But that still means we can do a sleepover soon!"

"I thought your parents were going to join us." Edward had been nervous about meeting them, yet Will was only setting up for three.

Bella stole a glance at Will, who was too busy grabbing glasses and ice for their drinks. "My mother was not feeling well, and if I am coming down with something, I can't risk exposing her."

Renee Swan was still recovering from her last chemo treatment. Though all prospects looked good for her future, her immune system had taken quite a toll.

"That would mean that Will has to stay with you, too, since he's already been exposed."

Bella nodded, pouting a little. "I know I said we'd get some privacy soon."

Edward placed a hand on hers, stopping her from putting the finishing touch to a Christmas tree shaped cookie. "I want to spend time with you. How we spend it doesn't matter to me. Besides, Will is not what I would consider a hardship. He's a great kid."

He felt a pang of longing; his nieces and nephews would get along so well with Will.

Something in his demeanor made her drop the icing bag on the counter and wrapped her arms around his neck, her body warm and comforting against his. "You miss them."

Edward watched Bella's eyes soften as he accepted her comfort; something he rarely felt, especially in the last few years. He had no idea how much he missed basic human contact.

"I do miss them." _All of them, even my father._ He opened his mouth once, but lost the courage to express himself.

She pulled back to look at him again. "Does he know that?"

Edward had to smile. "How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"I don't know." She touched his lips with the tip of her finger and looked unsure. "The connection between us makes it easy. Well, for some things."

He wanted to know what she meant by that, but they were interrupted by an impressionable young man.

"So gross!" Will's fake gagging sounds pulled them out of their little bubble.

So, of course, Bella played it up, and Edward was more than game. She puckered her lips, peppering his jawline several times, making dramatic "kissy" noises. Before she had a chance to pull away, Edward spun her few times, humming a waltz and danced around the island, much to Will's amusement.

Then he dipped her.

Bella was out of breath.

Edward was smug about that.

Will cleared his throat. "The food is getting cold," he deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

Edward and Bella laughed, joining Will. They soon settled to eat, going over their plan to decorate the tree. Bella was going to string the lights around it, while they opened all the packaging on the many, many ornaments. She was the best at strategically placing the strings, but she knew it was the least fun task of all.

Edward loaded up the dishwasher, a first in quite a while, having a maid that came in daily to his apartment in the city. He found it the perfect time to reflect on the day's events. He made a decision somewhere between loading the last plate and the silverware. It was time to call his father.

.

.

.

* * *

Edward and Will put the last touches on Bella's first present on Will's list. They asked for some privacy and she had gone home to do some laundry in the meantime. After they were done, he would walk Will home. He also hoped to check on how Bella was feeling.

It was time to head to her house and put their plan in motion.

Each day from that night, leading to Christmas, they'd give Bella a gift or do an activity to not only spend time together, but show her how much she was loved. A little over two weeks of happy endings.

Talking animatedly on the walk over to Bella's house, Edward's instinct sent him into high alert. The little hairs on the back of his neck prickled with awareness. As if they were being watched. He looked toward the unmarked car a few houses down that Bella pointed out to him earlier.

It was empty.

Without preamble, he lifted Will in his arms and quickly made his way back into his house. He kicked the door closed, locked up, and asked Will to stop his protests in a stern, but steady voice.

Sensing Edward's urgency, Will remained quiet as Edward called Bella.

Edward started to curse when she didn't pick up. The slight fever she had before she left could indicate she had fallen asleep. Still, his every instinct told him there was something wrong.

"There's a friend of dad's, a detective, I'm supposed to call if something is wrong." Will handed Edward a worn business card with a hand-written number on the back; something the boy felt he needed to carry with him at all times.

"Everything will be fine."

Will's chin trembled. "I don't want Bella to hurt like my dad."

Unable to do anything but offer some comfort, Edward hugged the young boy, and made a call.

.

.

.

* * *

Tyler Jackson rolled his shoulders, the police report on his desk blurring around the edges. It had been a long day, and he really needed to get some sleep. His phone buzzed in his pocket, not unusual with his pregnant wife on maternity leave. The woman was nesting at a level she had not with their twin boys.

The number on the screen was not recognizable, nor from his area. He answered with a curt greeting, instantly on alert at the sound of someone crying in the background—a child. He listened for several moments, but was on his feet, signaling for his partner and making a motion for others in the room to join him.

"Listen, Mr. Cullen, Will is also a target. Lock yourselves in a room and wait for someone to come get you. We'll use a code word, so do not come out unless they use it. We'll get to Charlie, Renee, and Bella as soon as possible."

.

.

.

* * *

Bella wiped the sweat from her brow, wishing she had taken more medication. Her fever made her question herself when she heard a sound after doing laundry. Now she could pay the price.

Someone was in her house.

The phone line in her bedroom was dead.

Her cell phone was in the living room.

There was no more power in the house.

Worse, she'd removed her gun and locked it away once she got home.

If she hid in her closet, she might as well walk toward the intruder. It would be the first place he would look. Under the bed would be the second location. Already cornered in the bathroom, she wondered if the only window was too small.

She regretted the butt exercises she started a few months earlier. No way would she fit through the window. A thought came to mind, and she worked quickly and quietly, hoping her plan would work. She started to remove all the stuff from the cabinet under the sink, tossing a towel over the contents.

She also prayed that Edward and Will weren't on the way as planned. _For once, let them run late_ , she whispered to herself. She then grabbed the heaviest object she could find. _Thank you, Costco, for your giant conditioner bottles_.

* * *

 **AN: As mentioned above, I apologize for the delay. Working on the next chapter of Crosshairs then back to this so I don't leave you all hanging for long. Thanks to kyla713 for the help on the chapter, any mistakes are mine because I added quite a bit to the chapter after her edits. Thank you so much for reading.**


	6. Part Six

**The Letter**

 **Part Six**

* * *

Edward wanted to do something, but wouldn't risk Will. Though it went against his instinct to protect those he cared for, he wasn't foolish, either. One wrong move could put them in danger, and a part of him knew his mind wouldn't survive watching another child die.

"Edward?" Will's voice sounded so small as he called from the darkest part of the attic where they hid. "There's a window over here."

"Be careful, in case someone is watching the house." Under different circumstances, Edward would've laughed at how fast he moved to join Will. Bella shouldn't be a target, but the suspect could go after her to use against her father. That fact also made Will an even bigger target, and he was only armed with a bat they'd found in the closet and a kitchen knife he grabbed before heading upstairs.

The window was round and about three feet in diameter. The shudders weren't the type that opened fully, giving them only a glimpse of the street in front of the house.

"Can you see anything?" Will's voice kept getting smaller, and there was no missing the way he shivered. It had nothing to do with the cold at the moment; it was fear.

"Nothing yet." Would the police come in with lights and sirens, alerting the suspect? His question was answered as two unmarked cars entered from each end of the street without headlights, another two police cruisers followed them a few car lengths behind.

"They're here." The relief in his voice and small body matched Edward's own feelings. "Everything will be fine."

Edward wanted to believe, but it was so hard considering his past. A police car had been down the street when his sister and niece died; they hadn't gotten to them in time. The shots had been fired before the two officers had even seen the commotion.

The worst could happen in the blink of an eye.

Without hesitation, Edward lifted Will in his arms, whispering soothing words as the boy started to openly cry again. The fear of what happened to his father, what could happen to his family despite the arrival of the cavalry, left Will unable to hold it all inside himself.

Edward watched as several men and women approached both Bella's and her parents' houses, separating into two teams of six. They circled the main buildings, testing the front doors.

Will quieted, watching but not processing it. The scene across the street seemed like a movie his dad liked to watch. Real life seemed more horrifying. His tears slid silently down his cheek and wet Edward's sweater on his shoulder and neck. For the first time, he realized he didn't have elf ears. Edward must've forgotten that part of his "act" after he returned with his sister from shopping earlier.

He might be just a kid, but wasn't stupid. He knew Edward had gotten the letter by mistake. Or did he? Maybe Santa worked in mysterious ways, considering Edward was the perfect guy for his sister.

 _Which is gross,_ Will thought.

Will also knew Edward was hurting, but he wasn't sure why. Maybe by helping his sister, it was Santa's way of helping Edward, too. He wanted to believe that; he had to. Silently, he asked Santa for one more favor, to protect his sister and parents.

"I can't watch," Will whispered, his arms tightening around Edward's neck.

"Please don't," Edward choked up, and Will knew he was thinking of something that made him sad. "If something happens, I'll do my best to protect you."

"I know."

.

.

.

* * *

Bella heard the creak of the fifth stair from the top; its own kind of alarm. Her parents' house had one, too. It wouldn't be long before the intruder walked into her bedroom. Her fingers ached with how tight she held her crude but necessary weapon. She relaxed slightly, knowing it was for the best; any delay in her reactions could prove fatal.

Though her father hadn't been able to match the suspect in his shooting to any of the mug shots, a few others in the area recognized the man. He wasn't from the area, and no one seemed to know him, but he'd been seen around the shops and restaurants. Though he didn't cause any problems, he was gruff and dismissive, always looking over his shoulder.

The suspect had shot four people in the series of robberies, including her father. She had to put a stop to his reign of terror that night. She only wished she'd been prepared for this outcome. Her concern had been her brother and her parents; she hadn't taken into account that he'd come after her to use as leverage.

Though why the man would take the chance of someone else positively identifying him, was beyond her. Desperate times called for desperate measures? Unless he planned to kill them all.

She startled only slightly at the squeak of her bedroom door, something she was thankful she hadn't taken the time to fix. Any moment now, the intruder would find her little hiding spot.

She was ready…she hoped.

.

.

.

* * *

Alec Jacobson walked with purpose, determined to find the daughter of the cop his stupid little brother, James, had shot. He didn't want to hurt her, but he wanted to make sure James didn't end up in prison. What better way than to use the young woman as a bargaining chip? He knew he was taking a risk, but he'd do anything to save his brother, even from himself. He had sent his brother away to get the help he needed with his addiction. Yet, he knew with a conviction on James's record, it would be next to impossible for him to get a job when he was ready.

He was positive the woman had been home for at least an hour before he knocked out the undercover cops watching the houses. They had checked in shortly before so he had some time to deal with the delicate issue of ensuring his brother still had a future.

There wasn't much information online about Bella Swan, other than where she worked and had gone to school out of state. She rarely used social media unless she was out with friends, and most of those instances, it was only because she'd been tagged. Locations on her social media accounts were never posted, and she kept to herself most of the time, working hard and playing rarely. She was careful, he had to give her that credit. Considering her father was a cop and a couple of other family members, it was likely genetically encoded.

The element of surprise was necessary.

The bedroom door was slightly ajar, and he pushed it slightly, wincing at the high pitch whine of the door hinge. He brought his gun up, pointing it directly at the bed, but found it empty. Cursing, he looked underneath it and then in the closet but didn't find her. A light coming from under another door of her bedroom caught his eye—a bathroom.

Should he wait? Give her a chance to finish? _Element of surprise_ , he reminded himself. It was for the best; he'd make it clear he didn't want to hurt her. Not like that.

He shouldered the bathroom door hard, and it slammed back into the wall. Gun in hand, he swept the room but didn't find the woman. Only one place was left to check; the shower. He took one step toward it, but something squished under his boot. Under it was a bottle of bathroom cleaner. Keeping an eye on the shower curtain, he lifted the towel over several items found under a bathroom sink. He leaped for the cabinet and pointed his gun as he threw the doors open.

He screamed in agony as something came down on his gun hand, the weapon tumbling to the ground. A bullet hit the wall with a thud, a wild-haired, red-eyed woman came at him with a bottle of conditioner. She screamed like a banshee, smashing his nose in, and darkness started to diminish his vision.

.

.

.

* * *

"Edward!" Will screamed at the bullet that tore through the air. Even from several yards away, it sounded like it was right beside them. "Bella!" The boy started to cry openly as all the officers closed in on Bella's house, kicking the front door in and flooding inside.

Minutes passed like hours, Edward's heart in his throat. An unsettling coolness settled in his gut, his mind going numb. He refused to imagine the worst. Will started to chant, "please save her, please save her" over and over, and it didn't take long for him to whisper the words as well. He slid down the wall, keeping Will in his arms as they waited for someone to tell them it was safe.

Would life ever be the same after this?

Edward didn't think so.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks to Kyla713 for your help with the chapter. I won't keep you waiting long. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	7. Part Seven

**The Letter**

 **Part Seven**

* * *

Bella dropped beside her attacker, pressing a knee to his back as footsteps pounded up the stairs. She called out that the suspect was down and that a loaded weapon was on the floor. The tie to her robe was within reach, and she quickly grabbed it to tie his hands behind his back.

"Where the fuck did you come from?" The man sounded out of breath and a little angry.

"From your nightmare, asshole," she panted, still running on fear and adrenaline. "Mind telling me why you decided to break into my house? Are you related to the suspect for a series of armed robberies in the area?"

"I wanted to check out the décor." He huffed when she applied some pressure on his back. "Fuck me, I picked the wrong woman."

"You have no idea." She finished tying him up, then asked him to sit on his ass. "I'm going to ask again. Why me?"

A couple of people burst into the room—Detective Jackson, an old familiar face. They moved with practiced ease, handcuffing the man and removing the gun from his reach.

"You okay, Bells?" Tyler Jackson cocked a smirk and laughed. "You weren't kidding about learning from the best." He took another look around the scene and shook his head. "You made him believe you were in the cabinet, but you were really waiting for him in the shower."

She shrugged and winked. "He hasn't talked much, but he's not the suspect from the robbery. Maybe he knows him?" On her feet, she shook Tyler's hand and said she had to go.

"Your parents' house has been cleared as well as the house, you mentioned to add to our watch."

"I need to go let Will and a _friend_ know that I'm okay." She smiled and gently bumped his fist before breaking out in a run.

Tyler called after her, "Let her go, she's checking on her brother."

Bella ran toward Edward's rental home; he had to have heard the gunshot. The last time an engine backfired, Will dropped to the ground, into a fetal position, and started to cry. She hoped it hadn't sent him into a panic attack.

She was also worried about Edward. The death of his sister and niece had to have been fresh in his mind after hearing the gunshot, too.

A few more familiar faces greeted her at the door of Edward's house. "Where are they?"

"Living room, ma'am." The officer gestured toward the right with a sad smile. "Your brother looks okay, but your friend refused to let him go until you got here."

"Good." She walked into the living room, and her heart both shattered and stitched together at the scene before her. Will and Edward sat opposite each other, their foreheads pressed together, their hands clasped, whispering something she couldn't pick up. Their eyes were closed and faces pale, and she caught the quake in Edward's hold. "Hi, guys."

In an instant, their heads turned to her, eyes wide with surprise before they sprung from the couch and surrounded her.

"Are you okay?"

"I heard the gun."

"Did they hurt you?"

"I didn't know what to do."

They babbled, each of them checking Bella for a moment, and then pulling her back into their arms. Edward held Will, their foreheads resting on each other's, their breathing slowing until they matched in rhythm.

"Where are they?" Bella's father roared from the front door, being wheeled in by Detective Jackson.

Bella gave Edward and Will one last firm hug, facing her father after wiping a wayward tear from her cheek. "We're fine, Daddy."

"It's not him, baby girl. It wasn't the man that robbed the store."

Will whimpered softly, his arms winding around Edward's neck. "He's still out there then!"

Charlie asked for Will, and the boy climbed down from Edward's hold and ran to his father, crying some more. "I don't want to stay at home. I don't want to stay there anymore."

Bella looked worried but gestured for Edward to join her and stepped farther away. "The man who was in my house looked a lot like the robbery suspect."

"A relative then." Edward hummed, unsure if what he was about to suggest would be a good idea. "Will won't be comfortable in your home or his own."

Bella shook her head. "Not while he's out there."

Detective Jackson walked over. "We have his identity. Alec Chambers. He has a record, but he'd been clean for a while. Scared straight after a short prison stint, but his little brother, James, has one a mile long, but never anything like armed robbery."

Edward's brow furrowed as he replied, "Desperate for some cash for something."

Detective Jackson pulled out his phone. "Looks like drugs and/or gambling. Some of the circle James ran with have the similar issues, but he'd been clean for years. Until now, it looks like. I'm waiting for his photo." His phone chimed. "Got it." He returned his full attention to Charlie and Will. "I have a photo I'd like you two to look at it."

Charlie appeared reluctant, especially when Will hid his face against his shoulder. "Let me see. Close your eyes, son."

Bella watched as Charlie had to bite his lip from saying a word, choosing instead to simply nod at the image on the detective's phone.

"All right." The detective put his phone away. "We'll have a talk with Bella's attacker…" Another whimper from Will made him wince and offer a silent apology to his former partner. "It might be a good idea to stay in one place, all of you. This guy isn't the one you need to worry about. It's the other guy." He stated that he needed them to make statements the following morning.

"Hey, this house is big enough for all of us," Will said, sniffling a bit. He looked from his father, to Bella, then to Edward. He played up the big brown eyes and dimple to its fullest effect.

It was what Edward wanted to suggest. Will would only make it easier. "I hope to have family visit soon, but the more the merrier." He winked at Will and glanced at Bella.

She looked conflicted. "I don't know. I'd hate for us to be a burden."

Charlie snorted. Will rolled his eyes.

Edward took her hand in his own and gave her a look that matched Will's. He was rusty at it, having not used it in over a decade. His mother and older sisters were not immune to it.

"Gah! Stop giving me those eyes." Bella fanned herself, leaning closer to whisper, "Guess we'll be able to give that new mattress a test run sooner than expected."

Edward swallowed the lump in his throat, hard. "We don't have to…not until we're _both_ ready."

She smirked. "You're so cute when you're trying not to be aroused around my dad and brother."

Edward huffed, wanting to be annoyed, but he wasn't. Instead, he laughed heartily and welcomed the others to join him, and they did. Charlie and Will didn't know why, but seeing Bella look so damn happy always made their day.

Will thought for the first happy ending for his sister, it wasn't so bad.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks to kyla713 for her help with the chapter. Did I say I was on a roll? lol Trying to work on Crosshairs and Perpetual Existence the rest of the week. And yes, The Whispering Woods will still update on Thursday. Thanks for reading.** **For anyone willing to buy me a coffee so I can write more often at a local cafe, I'll be posting links to Venmo, and Ko-fi on my Twitter profile and can be found on my Facebook page in the About section, or you can send or Starbucks e-gift to my email ericastwilight at gmail dot com. THANK YOU!**


	8. Part Eight

**The Letter**

 **Part Eight**

* * *

"Alice?" Bella answered her phone on the last ring, recognizing the area code but not the number. The caller hung up; hopefully, they'd call again. She made a note to check with Alice or Jasper later.

Distracted, she wasn't sure what to pack for her stay with Edward after finishing with the police. His rental would be warm, but in case he was a blanket hog, she needed something other than her shorts and tank top. Then again, he could warm her up.

 _You have it bad. Stop thinking of an Edward-induced happy ending._

It had been too long; a simple fact. While Edward was rather handsome—smoking hot, really—there was something else undeniably sexy about him. He didn't even hesitate to remove Will from a possibly deadly situation, instead of trying to be her white knight. The scene of him and Will holding each other, chanting "She's going to be okay," made her warm all over.

They had to find a way to keep their _relationship,_ in whatever capacity, going after the holidays. Will thought the man was an elf, though; she wondered about that.

Her brother was smart. Too smart. He stopped believing in the tooth fairy when he turned five, though that may have been because their mother tripped over a toy in her haste to make a clean escape.

Edward knocked on her opened bedroom door. "Ready?" The fear she'd seen when he looked at her after the trouble with Alec was still prominent in his features. He tried his best to cover it with a brilliant smile. She had to find a way to make sure that reached his eyes by the end of the night.

"Almost, where's Will?" She grabbed a pair of red lace panties, noticing Edward's gaze on them. He swallowed hard when she stuffed them into her bag.

Happy Endings or not, she had a taste for nice underwear.

"Your parents and Will went ahead. Your mom insisted on making something to eat because she was too frazzled to sleep now." He laughed, shaking his head. "Your father and Will shared a look, so I'm guessing she's not much of a cook."

"Understatement." She disappeared into her master bathroom to get her toiletries. "Don't worry, they'll convince her to bake instead. She's surprisingly really good at that."

Edward stared a hole into her bag, wanting to know if there was more lace inside. It took some control to not react to his vivid imagination. He almost managed, but the second she walked out of the bathroom with a tiny silk robe draped over her arm, there was no stopping the blood rushing south.

She looked at him, concern and confusion combined to tighten her brow. "What's wrong?"

"You're beautiful." _You lost your ability to talk now?_

She smiled at him, the first real one since the fear and adrenaline of earlier, but it fell. "Thanks, but how is that wrong?"

He cursed under his breath, and in less than four strides, he was in front of her.

Bella wanted to step back, to look into those gorgeous green eyes that seemed to darken the closer he got.

"It's not wrong, but it _is_ distracting." His brushed a fingertip along her warm cheek, his thumb doing the same to her bottom lip. "They're expecting us soon." She looked at the bed and then him. "There's not enough time for me to explore you."

He caught her before she stumbled into his chest, her knees going a little weak. Between the loss of adrenaline, the look in his eyes, and his words, it was a wonder that she was still capable of staying upright.

"Besides," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "There's no rush, Bella. Remember that, I'll be here tomorrow, next week, next year."

The worry she felt about possibly losing him after the holidays disappeared, leaving her soft, warm, and inviting. Her fingers clung to his sweater and met his eyes. "That's really good to hear."

One side of his mouth tipped up, and it was really unfair how much he made her weak in the knees and did other things to her. She loved how he could be unsure one second but confident in himself, in them, the next. "You sound pretty sure of yourself."

His brow tightened, and she immediately regretted her words. "Tell me you feel this." He bent to kiss her cheek, his soft lips lingering. "There's a connection here that goes deeper than physical, Bella."

"Yes, I do feel it." When had her voice gone breathless?

His hands, larger than she expected spanned her entire back with ease, pulling her closer. The evidence of the physical pressed against her stomach, but it was the look in his eyes that did her in.

"Though the chemistry is exhilarating." His nose skimmed along hers. "May I kiss you, Bella?"

She recognized the darkened color in his eyes as passion, but the softness meant familiarity. It really did feel like he'd been a part of her life since forever. "Yes."

Then he thanked her, just a whisper above her lips. He had to hold her up as he kissed her. First soft, lingering presses of his lips, then deep strokes of his tongue against hers. All the while, his hands brushed along her back, teasing all her exposed skin. Tingles traveled in the wake of his warm fingertips.

"We should go," he whispered, peppering her neck with tiny love bites and kisses.

"Yes."

She ignored the smug look on his face as he grabbed her bag, perturbed that he didn't seem as affected. So why not level the playing field? She led the way down the stairs, but at the foot, she looked over her shoulder, noticing just where his eyes had been—her ass.

"They're blue by the way."

He groaned.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hey, did you call earlier?" Bella checked her phone as Edward and her family converged in the kitchen. Alice had left a few text messages to call her immediately.

"You should know how much this call is costing me," Alice whined, but not really meaning it.

Bella paled. "Tell me you're not on the way?"

"Of course, we are."

She started to pace in Edward's foyer. "When you say 'we', who do you mean?"

"What's wrong? I thought this is what you wanted. What _he_ wanted. Whatever you said to Dad the other night, it worked. We're _all_ coming to see Edward."

Bella groaned and proceeded to tell Alice everything that happened earlier and that they were all staying with Edward due to the danger. And how, in essence, it could put a target on Edward.

"Isabella Marie Swan, how could you not tell me the shooter was still on the loose?"

 _Shit_ , Bella thought; she did avoid mentioning that. "We have two problems. There's not enough room for all of us here. I'll call Tanya, see if we can stay there."

"Why not see if she can take my family, but my parents would want to stay with Edward." Tanya and Alice had met on a few occasions, because a girls' weekend wasn't complete without her two best friends.

"I'll have to share a room with him." She didn't want to assume, though it had been implied earlier. How would her father take that news? She was a grown woman, but it didn't mean he'd like it.

"Such a hardship," Alice quipped. "I'm guessing things are going well with you two."

"Your brother is the sweetest, hottest man I have ever come across in my entire life."

"Hotter than Reece from Vegas?" Of course, Alice would mention the hot fling she had with a stripper on their weekend stay in Las Vegas during one of their trips.

"Most definitely." Bella had to fan herself just thinking of their last kiss.

"Wow, and gross, that's my brother." Alice laughed and told her what time they should be there. "Are you going to tell him we're coming?" It was obvious that not even Alice was sure how Edward would react.

"I have to warn him."

And her brother, because once Will realized that Edward had family, the jig was up. He'd know Edward was not one of Santa's elves.

* * *

 **AN: Oh no, will there be a way to explain the appearance of Edward's family? Thanks to kyla713 for your help with the chapter. Thanks to my amazing readers, the coffees you've sent me, I'm writing more than ever. What to update next?**


	9. Part Nine

**The Letter**

 **Part Nine**

* * *

Edward knew something bothered Bella, considering she'd hardly said a word since he showed her parents to one of the guest rooms. Her friends, Tanya and her husband, Alec—not to be confused by Bella's attacker—helped them make the move to his house.

While Bella's friend seemed loud and friendly, she also didn't appear to have any boundaries. Then again, if it hadn't been for her help, Will would've never sent the letter Edward mistakenly received. He considered buying her a car, though she didn't seem the type to need anything. Alec gave as good as he got, but he still doted on his wife and child.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Tanya drank deeply from her glass of wine, her husband watching her with growing concern. "An asshole going after family members of the police officer who arrested his delinquent brother deserves what's coming to him."

"He was doing well, but then he wanted to bail his brother out of trouble." Bella looked over to the living room where Will and Tanya's boy watched television. "Sometimes we do stupid shit to protect our loved ones."

Tanya nodded. "I get that, I'm not heartless." She waved her hands around, and Edward realized where Bella had picked up the habit of talking the same way. "What I am saying, if he wants to save his brother, he will serve his sentence as he should and plead guilty."

Charlie hummed, dipping a tortilla chip in some queso dip Bella and Edward threw together. "That might be a good suggestion, Tanya. Alec had straightened out his life but made another mistake tonight. The kid who shot me was more scared than anything else. Don't get me wrong, he needs to be behind bars, but not forever."

Edward hadn't said a word. Would he see it differently if the situation with the man that killed his sister and niece had only injured them? No doubt their killer felt guilt after realizing what he'd done that night, having shot himself.

Yet, Edward wasn't sure he'd feel remorseful, but he could forgive. Maybe.

"Edward, may I have a word?" Bella gestured toward the master bedroom.

"Of course." He followed her, keeping the door ajar. Despite there being too many people in the house, he didn't trust himself to keep his hands off her if they were alone. He wanted to kiss her again; wouldn't mind more, too. His eyes landed on the bag Bella had placed on the bed earlier, sort of lost in the fact she intended to share his room. He didn't mind, but it made time slow to a damn crawl. The idea of some time alone with her appealed to him, and not just in a sexual way. "Do you need anything? Whatever it is, I'll be happy to provide it." He pulled out his phone, trying to decide if he should invite his nephew down to help.

"Your family is on the way."

Edward shook his head. "Excuse me? It sounded like you said my family was on the way."

She stood a little taller, her eyes meeting his for the first time since entering the room. "I did." Her hands wrapped around his, noticing the slight tremble in them.

"When you say, family…" He almost didn't want to ask, afraid of having even an ounce of hope.

"The _entire_ family."

Edward pulled away, grasping his hair and loosening his collar. "How? Why? Now?"

The last word had a hint of fear and anger, and Bella couldn't fault him in that. A dangerous situation had arisen and continued to be a sword over their heads until James was caught.

He looked desperate to run, as if he wasn't ready to face the possibilities. Instead, he allowed his body to still, closing his eyes and taking several deep breaths. "I'm sorry for yelling, but I'm wondering what the hell you've said to my father to get him to come here, to me." His eyes opened and met hers, and she could see it was taking every ounce of control to keep himself composed.

"I told him you needed your family." Bella covered her mouth and looked up, to keep her tears at bay. "My family has been through a lot, but we got through it relatively intact because we have each other."

"I can see that, considering your mother's battle with cancer, your father being shot, and after what happened tonight, I can see that you're going to be okay. What does that have to do with me? With my situation?"

Bella grasped his face, keeping her touch tender, and hoped her eyes reflected the same. "Honey, you've been hiding behind what happened for years. Other than family, those that come to you, you hardly open yourself to anyone. Look how far you've been willing to come to get what you _need._ You took a stranger's letter and promised to help him make his truest wish come true. You dressed up as an elf to play up this charade, in the ugliest sweater I'd ever seen, with elf ears! You're willing to do all that not only to see your family but because you recognized what Will needed. A friend."

"You got all that from only knowing me for such a short time. How do you do it? How do you remain so optimistic in the face of so much turmoil?"

"I don't know, but I know I love with my whole heart. I guess I'm just looking for someone to love me the same way."

Edward smiled, his hands coming up to cradle her face. "Your family and friends love you like that, Bella. Don't ever doubt that for a second."

"I know, but they're family. I want someone to come home to, to share the good and bad, who won't tell me everything will be okay, but hold me through the worst of it, and if everything is good, wants to hold me anyway." She rolled her eyes, her hands shifting from his slightly scruffy jaw to his shoulders. "They'll be here in a few hours."

Edward exhaled sharply, his thumbs brushing along her cheeks. "Okay, so how are we supposed to accommodate your parents, Will and my entire family in one house." He kissed her soft lips, a brief but sweet one that spoke volumes to Bella. It was the kind of kiss that said, there would be many more to come.

"Edward…"

"Yes, Bella."

"Did you buy tights to go with your elf costume?" She smirked when his regular ears turned bright red. "Never mind. Anyway, Tanya and her family are leaving to visit with family tomorrow evening, they're allowing me to use it. Some associates of my uncle will be watching the area until James is apprehended."

"You thought of everything didn't you?" He pulled her into his arms, making her laugh at the tight squeeze.

"No, unfortunately, I forgot condoms."

Edward groaned, his forehead dropping to her shoulder. His lips skimmed along her neck, kissing her softly scented skin over her pulse. "Did I tell you I was a boy scout in my youth?"

Bella nearly whimpered at the huskiness in his voice. "What is one of their mottos? Uh…" It was hard to concentrate when the man was doing indecent things to her neck and ear. She had no idea the area as so sensitive. "Ready for all situations or something like that."

"Precisely," he murmured, his lips slowly making their way to hers.

A voice cleared in the doorway, ending their kiss. "Hey, Mom," Bella put on a smile and tried to keep her voice at a moderate level.

Edward snickered but had to turn away to give himself a moment. "Is there something you need, Mrs. Swan?" His charming smile made Renee Swan blush and giggle.

"You two want to tell me why Will thinks you're an elf that will likely have to go away forever when you give Bella a happy ending." She crossed over her chest, her expression stern and a touch concerned. "Though I'm wondering just what kind of happy ending."

Bella ran past her mother and closed the door, blurting out everything that happened and how it all started with a letter. Renee kept her features neutral, hummed and hawed as she listened.

"Well, what should we tell him?" Bella worried her lip and slipped her hand into Edward's and breathed a sigh of relief when he intertwined their fingers.

"First of all, Edward, are you being completely honest with us? Did William's letter arrive on your desk by accident?"

Bella and Edward shared a look. "Yes, Mrs. Swan."

"And you two decided to let Will have this wish and cooked up this story to make it happen?"

"Yes, Mom." Bella could only shrug, feeling like a teenage girl facing an interrogation. Charlie Swan had nothing on his wife. It seemed the same woman that raised her to be the strong, independent woman she was, was back with a vengeance. Cancer hadn't diminished her vibrant spirit.

"Despite knowing the happy endings you spoke of were completely different than what Will is thinking?"

Bella slapped her forehead. "Oh God, the more you repeat all of it, the more ridiculous it sounds."

Suddenly, Renee Swan started to chuckle, then great, big belly laughs that spread to the Edward and Bella. "This sounds like a plot to a Hallmark holiday movie but rated R instead." She threw her head back and laughed some more. "Or should I say NC-17, I don't even know the rating system. I can't wait to share this in group."

"Mom!" Bella tugged on Edward's hand. "She's not going to help at all. We better come up with a plan."

"Happy endings," Renee whispered as she followed them back into the living room. "Everyone else is down in the media room. Did you know there's a couple of sofa beds down there? I think your dad, brother, and I will take that space. There's a full bathroom nearby, a mini-fridge, and even a microwave. Besides, I think this nasty business with James will be resolved soon."

"I hope so, Mom." Bella hugged her mother, standing back when Edward did the same.

"I want you all to be safe." Edward held Renee's hand for a moment. "I called a friend in security. If we need more, they'll be available."

Renee patted Edward's shoulder and smiled up at him. "That's good to know. We shouldn't take any risks. We need to come up with a massive grocery list if we're all going to be staying here." She turned to her daughter. "Come up with something for Will's sake, I'd like to keep him believing for a bit longer. Also be prepared to tell him the truth, minus the kind of 'happy endings' you were talking about. He's smarter than we think."

Renee left them with a little skip in her step and hum on her lips. Things were looking up.

Edward groaned when Bella leaned against him. "What are we going to say to him?"

"Not sure, maybe explain that Santa uses humans and makes them elves, but only during this time of the year." Bella winced and sighed. "My nickname as a Christmas Angel is going to go down in flames of Will stop believing this year because of all of this."

His arms wrapped around her and they looked out of his window, rain coming down softly, the neighborhood lit up with holiday lights. "We'll figure it out, Bella. I promise we'll figure out how to do it together."

.

.

.

* * *

Will tiptoed into the living room, hoping to find any of his gifts. He had a feeling his sister hid them with Edward. Once he reached the area, he found Edward and Bella hugging in the living room. Like the kind of hugs he'd seen Alec give to Tanya or his parents.

Did that mean Edward could stay? If they fell in love, which he thought was sort of gross, it would mean Edward wouldn't have to go away. It was the ultimate happy ending for his sister, and not just for her, but Edward, too.

He knew exactly what he had to do, plan and strategize, and for that, he needed the best people to help him. All he had to do was get Tanya and his mom in one room and start thinking of ideas for his _Happy Endings for All_ plan. He clapped his hands loudly, startling Edward and Bella out of their bubble.

"How long have you been standing there?" Bella looked at Edward and then smiled back at Will.

"Not too long, just wanted to see if there's any microwave popcorn up here." Will tried to look at his sister's eyes, exhaling sharply when both Edward and Bella went to look for some in the pantry. They kept holding hands; his plan could be so easy.

Will cackled, rubbing his hands. "I love when a plan comes together."

* * *

 **AN: I stopped believing in Santa Claus when I was about 9 but never stopped believing in the magic of the holidays. No matter how bad things can be during this time of year, there's usually something that lifts our spirits. Sorry for the delay for a few updates, REAL LIFE is not good right now, and we could use a little miracle. Currently suffering a major toothache, add my husband laid up for likely a week or two (self-employment sucks), yeah, it hasn't been an easy week. Hopefully, I can get back into the swing of things soon. Thanks for your continued support and reading!**


End file.
